Neanderthal
by BullheadedBlunder
Summary: Waiting a hundred years for her mate was taxing. How could she have known her mate had waited so much longer? Futa G!P
1. Chapter 1

Alice sighed, squatting on the thin rail of the balcony as she stared into the evergreen forest and dead foliage. 'I think I need a change of scenery.'

She looked around for anything of interest to entertain herself. 'Nothing as usual.' She huffs, readily hopping down from the ledge.

'I think I should go talk to Carlisle about this.' She narrowly misses a tree as she continues towards the forest. As she traverses farther into the dark woods a scent sweeps by her nose, sending an intense shiver through her body. Curiosity and a twinge of feral instinct lead her in the direction of the smell.

Mate. It rings in her brain with the utmost clarity. She hurriedly digs as if her world depended on it, which in some aspect it does. She finally fully uncovers the female figure, clutching it closely. "Please don't be dead." She whispers as she takes off with the stiff figure, treating it with the delicacy of fine china. She finally sees her home in the distance and screams out."Carlisle! Carlisle, I need you!"

He quickly rushes out of the door nearly flinging it off the hinges. "Alice, what is it? What's…." He stops to gape at the nude fully preserved humanoid that was in his presence. Alice barely suppresses a growl at his staring at her exposed mate, trying to shake off the sudden surge of protectiveness but ultimately failing. "He looks between Alice and the, from what he has observed to be, female figure with a sudden clarity before ushering Alice inside. Alice lays the gradually melting figure out on the table, staring at it with hopeful eyes. "Give me a moment with her. I think I know what to do."

Carlisle says, still peering curiously at the figure. "Carlisle, I can't just leave you with her. "

"Okay, but when I do this I need you to be absolutely calm and do not attempt to move me at all." His face contained all the seriousness of a man in his profession.

"I understand." She says, gulping at the prospect of what he could do to her. Carlisle slowly walked around the room and grabbed a car battery. He sat at his desk putting together a mechanism that Alice has never seen in her 130 years of life.

"What is this?" Alice asks, nervously wringing her hands.

"Well, it is going to be a very slow warming mechanism. Slow enough that as she thaws I can keep certain cells alive to regenerate until her body is fully restored." He swiftly answers, quickly darting from outside to in, in a blur.

"How long will that take?" Alice pulls up a seat and taps her foot anxiously.

"About 43 hours," Carlisle says as he exits the room.

Alice vowed to sit and observe any and all changes in her mate that could, can and may take place. It was the most grueling, nail-bitingly, uncomfortable, 43 hours she has ever had to sit through. But she sat, and watched, and waited. The progress slowly creeping along until the ice fully melted. Alice called Carlisle the moment she saw the last bit of frost begin to thaw. Alice sat watched as Carlisle hooked up an IV and a heart monitor. She was given a bit of hope when she saw how supple the skin was as the needle poked through.

"Alice the moment the last bit of frost thaws you tell me and I'll start." He says looking at Alice readying himself to give CPR. Alice listened carefully to the inside of her mate's body. The sound of the frost thawing from her heart was deafening. They were loud and frequent. Then there was less, and less still. Then Alice could hear only one left. The crack and splash of frozen blood coming into contact with its own made Alice tear up.

"Go." She says bloodied tears cascade down her cheeks as she clutches her mate's lukewarm hand. Carlisle counts compressions in his head.

One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight…

He continued this until he got to thirty. He then takes an unbelievably long breathe and blow the air into the figure's lungs, causing the chest to rise. He removes his mouth and continues compressions. The process of repeating these actions goes on for longer than most surgeries, though Carlisle showed none of the wear. He and Alice had sat there listening for the blood that was flowing through her veins to reach every surviving cell. He paused his compressions when he felt some resistance.

"Why did you stop?!" Alice screams, heartbreak evident in her voice.

"Hush, child. Listen." He looks down at the figure. A rise of the chest. The monitor begins to beep. Slowly at first, but quickly gaining rhythm. Alice can barely contain her jubilation as she hears the blood flow independently of Carlisle. "That's it, baby. You're doing so well." Alice kisses the back of her mate's hand. A slight gruff grumble only encourages her.

"I'm genuinely surprised I didn't crack a rib from all of that pushing." Carlisle cracks his knuckles."I hope you know I'll have to keep an eye on her."

"I would be angry if you didn't." Alice smiles weakly, diverting her attention back to her mate. And that's what took place for the next few months. Though, at some point, Alice had noticed that her female mate, had a not so feminine feature down south. She gently dressed her at some point. Ripping the sleeve from her left arm as to not disturb the IV. The others had also come to investigate the soon to be new addition to the family, to which Alice responded with much hostility. Though she was unconscious, her mate tightened her grasp on Alice's hand, calming her.

Over time she allowed the rest of the family to see her beloved. Even if her beloved had yet to see her. Alice was beginning to get unquenchably thirsty and decided that she would go out to hunt. She had picked up the scent of a bear and decided to track it. She easily dispatched it, burying it, and cleaning her mess. It had only been around an hour or so before she returned. When she arrived home she found the house in complete disarray. "What happened?!" Alice yells as she heard glass shatter upstairs.

Rosalie hurries down, anger, and irritation written over her features. "WHAT HAPPENED? YOUR WILD CHILD DECIDED TO WAKE UP. I guess she didn't like what she saw! Emmett is upstairs trying to catch her, but damn it she's nothing if not nimble." Alice I can't help the feeling of pride that washes over me, accompanied by a small grin. Unfortunately, Rosalie seemed to notice and didn't see the joke.

"Will you just go up there and get her!?" Rosalie throws her hands up irritatedly. Without a second thought, I'm at Rosalie and Emmett's room. I see Emmett dive to catch my mate, but miss as she spryly jumps to the bedposts column, pointing and yelling unintelligible slurs. I call Emmett to get his attention as he lay sprawled out on the floor. I motion for him to exit, which he happily does without a second thought. His tousled hair makes me chuckle as he squeezes by me and heads downstairs. My mate cocks her head to the side in confusion as I gently close the door behind me. I crouch lowly, reaching my hand out, and slowly creep towards her. The confusion only deepens as I get closer.

A new expression overtakes her face as she leaps at me, arms open and accepting. She knocks me from my upright position, which is downright ridiculous considering my strength and that my 'attacker' was human. Her warm arms ensnare me as her smile turns to a slight chuckle as she releases me and begins to circle me happily. I have the time now to analyze my situation and realize that my mate had removed her given clothing, with the exception of her boxer briefs. I stared at my partially nude mate, arousal creeping up my body, before shaking my head. 'That's not what I came here for.' I think as I hear my mate take a deep inhale through her nose. A new emotion consumes her earlier expression.

Lust.

Before I can register what is happening, my arms are pinned to the ground. Rough bites and sloppy kisses are being placed across my neck and chest. I bite back a moan when I felt my mate roughly grip my hips, not so subtlety spread my legs, and begin to buck against my jeans. 'This wasn't how this was supposed to go.' I think as my arousal continues to build. The fabric of my mate's underwear began to stretch, but still contain her 'excitement', which caused her to release an irritated grumble as she began futilely trying to remove the obstruction. I began to sit up but was delicately pushed onto my back again by my mate, who returned to trying to remove her underwear.

I sat up again. This time more forcefully, and I was met with a grunt and another attempt to push me back. When I didn't budge, a sad look crossed her face. She pointed at the underwear, then returned her gaze to me. I guess I didn't give her a response in the time I didn't know I was allotted because she grabbed my wrist and placed it her bulge, humming in discontent. She grunted and pulled at the fabric but to no avail. She released it, and it snapped back to her skin like a whip. A screech was heard as she shuffled back into the corner. I felt bad for having put them on her, knowing now that she didn't want them. I eased my way over to her, being as slow and deliberate as I could. When I was within arms distance I grabbed the hem of her underwear and quickly pulled down before she could resist. Her member sprung free from its confines and she sighed with relief and gratitude. She looked at me for a moment before skittering over to me.

She grabbed my hand and stared at my palm for a moment. She placed her own hand on mine and stared into my eyes.

"Beja." Is all that escapes her lips as we gaze at each other. I looked at her confusedly and she seemed to pick up on it. She points at herself and repeats.

"Beja."

"Beja?" I repeat. She shakes her head. No.

"Be..Ja." She repeats more slowly. "Be… Bella?" I utter, absolutely confused. She smiles and bounces on the balls of her feet. I now had a name to put to that beautiful, heart-shaped face. I smiled in return, which only seemed to make her happier as she began to pull me, with surprising strength into the door. She looked at me, then back at the door and grunted. Before I had the chance to move, she had a leg raised and completely kicked the door off its hinges. Surprised yelps came from Rosalie and I as Emmett's strong laugh shook our home.

**Third Person**

Bella looked back at Alice and grinned happily.

Alice felt all worry seep from her body as she returned the goofy smile.

Bella carefully leads them out of the room, peeking left and right before cautiously continuing. Alice could smell the adrenaline pumping through Bella as she lightly creaked down the stairs. Alice stopped her before she could make it to the second stair. Bella looked back confusedly, cocking her head in a puppyish manner.

"No, Bella. Stand up." Alice stands to cement her point. Bella, who is still holding her hand tries to pull her back down.

"No. Bella, you stand." Alice pulls her up and is surprised by the ease at which Bella lets her do so. Alice is shocked when Bella stood around 5'10". Her slender form was accentuated by her curves. A tight, lean stomach with sculpted definition was revealed. Alice then remembers, again, that her Bella is now completely nude. Alice quickly releases Bella's hand, and with speed, only a vampire could muster, gathers clothes for Bella and is back within two seconds. When she returned Bella was studying her hand as if she wasn't sure it was there. She then looked back at Alice and reached to touch her face. The cool soft skin of Alice's cheek met Bella's warm hand, which caused a hum of contentment.

Alice smiled softly. Alice lifted the black crop top eye level with Bella. Bella's eyebrows knit together as Alice got closer with the garment. Alice gently pulled the shirt over Bella's head. Bella sat patiently as Alice dressed her. At least somewhat. She had on a black crop top and loose sweatpants. No underwear or bra, they were too tight and restrictive for Bella. Alice then laced their fingers together and they both slowly walked downstairs. Bella looked extremely uncomfortable with her surroundings and most of the people in them. She was crouched on the couch next to Alice, who gently stroked the back of her hand with her thumb.

Rosalie was looking angrily at Bella. Emmett looked overly pleased, which only served to freak Bella out more.

**Bella's Pov **

Why did she bring me down here? These people just tried to trap me. How can she trust them? Looking at all these people and having them look back was unsettling, to say the least. But, I would continue to keep quiet. No need to say something that will put me in an undesirable situation.

They all began to talk amongst themselves in some strange language I had never heard before. "At whe re ah oo ye ke spe nig? (**What are you speaking**?)" I ask. There are a few familiar sounds.

They all looked at me with dumbfounded expressions on their face. "What'd she just say?" The big one I evaded earlier speaks. I just continue to look at them, silently waiting for my answer.

Mea coniugem looks at me confusedly. "I don't know."

Her confusion is replaced with sadness that makes my heart ache. I lean forward and place my lips on hers in hopes of changing her mood. When I pull away her eyes are closed and she has a dreamy look on her face. I smile when I feel the tension of the moment seep out of her.

"Excuse me, sorry to interrupt your little moment with female Tarzan over there, but there are other people in the room." The blonde one says in an irritated voice.

Her gaze landing on mea coniugem. I bear my teeth and growl at her. How dare she look at her that way?! My love placed a hand on my shoulder and began to massage it. I feel myself relax into her instantly. How did she do that? I hum, happy to receive affection from my love. "I eya ve loh uh yo mea coniugem," I say looking deeply into her golden eyes.

The tall man from across the room looks at me with surprise. All of the other look at him as I do. "What?" Asks the yellow-haired woman.

"What'd she say?" My beautiful mate responds. "She called you her mate. You could even say wife if you preferred," I look around confusedly still trying to figure out what they were saying. My mate looks down at me happily. A wide grin gracing her features. She looks up at the yellow-haired man and speaks. "What is she feeling?" The yellow-haired man looks at me intently and I feel as though a worm is crawling around my skull.

I violently shake my head, forcing the feeling away. I hide my head in my love's shoulder as a pathetic whimper escapes my throat. My love strokes my hair and giggles, kissing the side of my head. "It's okay, Bella." She says into my ear. For all the barrier does to create confusion, she calms me with her mysterious language.

**Alice's** **POV**

"What is she feeling?" I look at Jasper and wait for a response.

"Well, before she shook me out, I felt some of the most intense love I've ever come across. She has a love for you the normally takes hundreds of years for vampires to achieve. It's incredible." He says breathlessly. I can't help but feel my heart swell at the thought of her loving me for hundreds of years.

"Oh, my Bella." I lift her head and kiss her gently. She looks at me with a pleased grin.

**Both Pov**

I could get used to this.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Adjustments**

Bella had somewhat adjusted to the presence of the others in the house, though she still doesn't trust them. She had been staying in the room she had woken up in. Otherwise known as the keep away zone. If anyone got within 10 feet of the door Bella would start to growl and stare, whoever was unlucky enough to pass, down.

She and Rosalie had somehow come to an unspoken agreement, if Rosalie didn't bother her, Bella wouldn't even look in her direction.

At the moment Bella was lying on the floor watching Harley Quinn swing from the bars of her cage. It brought her comfort to see others who performed her own feats. The smile on Harley's face oozed onto Bella's as she continued to watch.

Bella nearly snarled when the man began smirking at her, her heart pausing when she saw Harley lick the bar. Rosalie sat by, fully amused by Bella's ability to show her emotions so vividly. Bella finally couldn't resist her aggressions when they shocked Harley into a flashback. A fist-sized hole was produced mere moments after she hit the ground.

Rosalie was taken aback at the look of pure rage on Bella's face for a character she saw for only a little over a minute. When she finally snaps out of it she yells at Bella.

"Hey!" She yells, surprised at the speed at which Bella whipped her head in her direction.

"That, " She points to the floor. "is not okay!" Bella's glare drops as she looks at the floor. The gaping hole she created made her frown. She looked at Rosalie with sorrowful eyes before looking back at the floor.

Rosalie had to admit, Bella is good at what she does. Rosalie's irritation ebbed away upon seeing the face.

Bella crawled over to the open window, left just for her after the door incident last time, and hopped out of it. Rosalie raised an eyebrow and waited as she hears Bella shuffling about 50 feet away from the house. When she returned, she had a handful of amber and a log.

She placed the log on the lawn. She raised her leg and swiftly cracked the log in half, and in half again until she was left with a somewhat flat plank. She left the plank and found a flat sharp rock and began dragging it against the wood. Slowly, but surely, the plank became completely flat, all splinters removed and tossed to the wind.

**Rosalie's Pov**

Bella had been outside whittling that log down to a flat plank for the better part of 4 hours. I could smell the blood leaking from a wound I heard her inflict an hour and a half prior. The fact that I could hear the blood still flowing from her wound worried me somewhat. Shouldn't it have healed by now?

Her grunts of labor were the only sign that she hadn't passed out from exhaustion. I have some sort of heart so I couldn't just leave her there without seeing her condition first.

I got up from my chair and walked out to see her working dutifully on the plank. There were stains of red lightly speckled across the wood. Her blood wasn't unappealing, it just wasn't anything I would want to drink. It was strange.

'Must be some type of failsafe that was filtered out during their evolution.' I thought to myself.

Her skin gleamed and shined from the thin sheen of sweat that coated her body. The look of absolute determination etched across her features.

"Would you like help?" I know she doesn't speak English, but it was the best I could do without just reaching her.

"No." She says simply, looking at her with a passion fueled energy feeding the fire in her eyes. She looks back down, picks up the plank, and walks inside.

She looks at the hole, then at the plank, then at the floor as a whole. She places it next to the other piece of wood and stares at the two. She pries the damaged plank from its position in the floor and places it aside. She then coats the empty cavity and sides of the plank in amber, sliding it into place.

I earned a completely new level of respect for Bella.

Maybe she is worthy of my little sister.

**Alice's Pov**

I awoke from my nap, feeling deeply refreshed and happy. Taking in a customary big gulp of air as I stretched my body. Instantly, I rushed from my bed and down the stairs to see Rosalie, her uncharacteristically soft gaze on my exhausted mate. Bella was lying on the floor like a starfish, light snores coming from her, comforting me slightly.

'At least she's alive.' I thought.

"What happened?" I growled, cradling her sleeping body in my arms.

"You're standing on it." Rosalie points to the floor. My gaze drops and I look to see an off shade plank of wood with yellowish substance sticking out from the sides.

I stare at the floor, completely lost. Why had she done this?

I guess Rosalie picked up on my confusion because she answered me before I could ask. "She accidentally put a hole in the floor. I told her that wasn't okay. Apparently, she took that as a sign to hand make an entirely new floorboard. I believe that sticky substance that she fell asleep waiting to harden, is amber."

"Made it with what? She doesn't even know what a sander is." Rosalie simply stared for a moment before responding.

"A rock, and some serious tenacity."

I stared at Bella for a moment, examining her for a while. She had open wounds on her hands and a gash on the back of her right foot. Her forehead had a streak of blood and dirt straight across it.

I picked her up carefully, somberly walking up the stairs with my love in my arms. I wish I would have helped her.

Just as I am about to round the corner Rosalie calls for me at the base of the stairs.

"Just so you know, I did try to help. She told me no." Then she was gone.

The frown on my face deepened as I brought her to my room to clean her.

"Why must you be so stubborn?" I ask her, knowing I won't get a response.

I guess I'll just have to be stubborn right back.

_**Just a little question, if any of you readers wouldn't mind being my beta I would greatly appreciate it. Please PM me if you're interested. **_

_**(P.S. I won't tell you the ending or anything like that, you'll just get the chapter earlier to review it)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Stubbornness**

**Bella**

I awoke to the thumping of my heartbeat resounding loudly in my ears. I groaned and rolled onto my side and attempted to get up. I failed and resigned myself to laying on the...Bed! Yes, I believe that's what they call this. It feels much better than the branch in my home.

I frowned. Home. Where was that again? Everything looks so different. There's no one and everyone all at once. I miss my brother and mother. I wonder if they are okay like I am. I looked over my shoulder and was met by the peacefully sleeping face of Alice, her dainty form curled into a ball . Her short, silky locks falling into her face. I smiled softly and pushed the hair behind her ear. I let my hand linger on her cheek.

My gaze dropped to the white,cloth-like material wrapped around my hand. My blood had seeped through and I could feel my body healing around the material. I figure it would hurt more to pull it out when it was fully healed, so I guess I'll pull it out now.

I bit the cloth in half and unwrapped it from my hand. The blood began to flow more freely when I pulled the material away from the wound along with the newly formed tissues.

"Filius a canis." I watch my life's blood ooze from my self inflicted injury. This is exactly what I get for being so irrational.

That hurt more than I had expected. A whine forced itself through my will and escaped my throat. I felt soft cool fingers gently wrap around my wrist. I had woken mea coniugem. I frowned at her and she returned the gesture. No, I don't like it when she looks this way, especially not at me.

I place my hands over her eyes. "Oh ga ack ba oo ta ee ples."**(Go back to sleep.)** I murmured, keeping my hand over her eyes. I feel her soft lashes brush against the palm of my hand as she closes her eyes.

I remove my hand and immediately her eyes are open. I grumble and cover them again. A twinkling giggle leaves her pink lips and she gently pulls my hand from her eyes.

**Alice**

The scent of copper and oranges mingled in my nostrils and the warmth of my mate was no longer comforting my cold statuesque form. I instinctively reached up and gingerly wrapped my fingers around her wrist. I opened my eyes and a sad, amber, brown eye stared back into my own. A deep frown etched into her beautifully tan face, which I unwittingly returned.

When her hand covered my eyes, I laid there, confused for a moment, before she spoke. "Oh ga ack ba oo ta ee ples." (Go back to sleep.)

I don't have the first idea what she said, but I'm pretty sure I can guess. I close my eyes and wait patiently.

She removes her hand and I reopen my eyes, giggling when she grumbles and replaced her hand over my eyes. I gently tug it from over my eyes and begin to examine it. She had ripped all of the newly formed tissues, and now had blood flowing from her palm and down her wrist.

I got up, still holding her wrist, and dragged her off to the bathroom. I wiped away the blood and lightly dabbed alcohol around it with a cotton swab. She hissed in pain and tried to pull away, but I held her firmly in place. She looked at me with a pained expression, my heart slowly breaking the longer I held her gaze. I leaned in and gently kissed her. The frown on her face dissipated and she looked around the bathroom dreamily. I smiled and she graciously returned it, her sharp canine overlapping her lip**. **While she's distracted I quickly, but carefully, rewrap her hand in bandages using a slight touch of my enhanced speed.

Her eyes nearly bulged from her head and she swiftly yanked her injured hand at a staggeringly fast pace for a human. She stares at her expertly wrapped hand in awe. Her brown irises twinkled with amazement.

She cautiously raised a finger and pressed it gently to her palm. She then clenched, and released her, hand examining the movements and adjusting to the new restrictions.

She looked up at me and smiled wildly.

**Bella**

There was no pain. I don't know what she did to me, but it no longer pains me to move and I couldn't be more grateful. I stare deeply into the pools of honey that are mea coniugem's eyes and feel appreciation and comfort wash over me.

I joyfully strolled up to her and pulled her into a long emotionally charged kiss. I feel her relax in my arms and place both hands on my shoulders and lightly push me against me. I pull away, hurt and confusion swirling in my head.

Why did she push me away? She seemed to be enjoying herself, or at least I thought she was. Did I do something wrong? I allow my hands to fall by my side and take a large step back. My back is pressed against the hardwood that blocks exits.

I grumble at the extreme inconvenience it is causing me. My mate looks hurt and I can't help but feel solely responsible. I feel the frown form on my face, but I try to hide it. I wouldn't know how to comfort her if she were to be upset. I would attempt to hold her, but she just pushed me away.

I grab my head as my skull begins throbbing. She is very confusing. It hurts my head. I feel my other hand press against a cool hard something. I peek down and see it's the release to the hardwood block in my way. I grab it and pull lightly. Nothing. I turn my wrist slightly and fell the cool thing move with it.

I turn it more forcefully and grunt when I feel the hardwood ground smack roughly against my back.

Hardwood…

The realization hits me and I sprint out of my mate's room and slide down the rail of the….Stairs! Yes! That is what those are. I'm getting good at that. I mentally congratulate myself and continue into the moving painting room.

I look for the lightly colored pine against the oak floor and maneuver myself over to it. I place my foot onto it and gently, ever so gently ease my weight onto it. My pain just stopped. I'd hate to repeat my gathering.

I release a breath I was unaware I was holding when the wood didn't snap under my feet. Thank pine it didn't break. I plop on my rear and ease my nerves into an acceptable amount, finally relaxing when I hear a crinkling and whoosh. I don't even have to turn to know who it is.

**3rd Person Omniscient**

Rose had returned to her same cushy recliner and a new edition of Car Magazine. She had even almost been enjoying herself. That is before the quick thunderous steps of Bella approaching the room rang throughout their home.

Rosalie flipped to the next page of her book, fully aware that Bella was now in the room. The smell of excitement could be smelled rushing alongside the blood in her veins as she pressed her tanned foot against the pale plank. A deep sigh was released and the smell of cinnamon quickly wafted in as Alice dashed down the stairs to meet Bella.

"At whe a ye oo ye ing oo do? **(What are you doing)**" Bella asks, not moving her body an inch.

Alice wraps her arms around Bella's neck. "Are you okay?"

Bella ignores the obvious question being asked to her and turns to face the small pixie. Alice stared into Bella's eyes and couldn't help but marvel at their beauty.

Bella had an interesting pair of eyes that none of the family could ever say they've seen before. Carlisle had put a name to the condition, heterochromia.

The eye residing on the left side was brown, though not the average chocolate brown that would be expected. It was a lighter, more golden shade. Almost on par with the vegetarian's themselves. The eye in the right socket was colored blue, a soft baby blue that is predominantly only found in babies, due to their lack of melanin. Though somehow, Bella's eyes had managed to retain the dazzling color.

The look of pure dedication in her eyes made Alice weak to her knees and she had been glad at that moment she wrapped her arms around Bella.

"You know it's hard to eavesdrop when neither of you can communicate more than a longing glance." Rosalie flips a page in the magazine on her lap and places it on the table, crossing her legs and staring at the 'couple'.

Bella cocked her head at Rosalie, a confused and slightly irritated look crossed her face. "See? She's irritated and rightly so."

"You'd be irritated too if you just had your moment with Emmett destroyed in less than the amount of time it takes you to crush the human boy's fantasies." Alice drawls, her eyebrow twitching in irritation.

"I'm just saying, it couldn't hurt for her to at least know what you're saying." Rosalie grabs her magazine and strolls off into the direction of the garage.

Alice mulls the idea over in her mind for a moment. Rosalie did have a good point. Alice looked at Bella. "Do you want to learn to speak English?"

Bella has one of the two responses she knew to Alice. "Yes."

Alice smiled and dragged Bella towards the stairs.

"I hope you're ready." Alice beams, walking Bella into the room and closing the door.

**Four Hours Later**

In the short span of four hours, Bella had memorized the alphabet, both forwards and backward. She also memorized more than half of the Oxford-English Dictionary. She seemed particularly interested in grammar, so stringing together sentences only took about twenty minutes. She could speak with and without her native accent, depending on what she was saying, or who was in the room. With Alice, the accent stayed, but when Carlisle entered, it was as if she had been born and raised in the United States.

"So you're telling me that she almost fully grasps the English language after just a few hours?" Carlisle gapes. Alice replies with a curt nod.

"Extraordinary." Carlisle sighs. Bella smiles and mocks him.

"Extraordinary." She imitated his voice down to the octave.

Alice giggled at the sheer joy Carlisle was showing at Bella's unprecedentedly quick learning pace.

"Alice, I must say, I have never approved more of a person of interest you've had." Carlisle watches Bella flip, tuck, and roll around the room.

"Not even Jasper?" Alice raised an eyebrow.

"Especially not Jasper, considering his behavior as of late."

"Who's Jasper?" Bella asks politely from across the room.

"He's my Ex," Alice says, her voice wavering slightly, blatantly betraying the smile etched into her features.

"The twenty-third letter of the alphabet?" She asks, confusion evident in her voice.

Alice chuckles at Bella's confusion. "No, X and e,x, are two different X's." Bella crept over to them and sat, patiently waiting for a full explanation.

"Bella, an Ex is someone you've dated, but are no longer in a relationship with."

"So you dated this, Jasper?" Alice nods.

"Oh. Did you mate?" Bella asks casually.

"No, he was not my mate. You are." Alice says with a smile, but Bella shakes her head.

"No, I mean did you... What do you call it here?" Bella asks.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know how to explain it. Do you remember when I first saw you? My reaction?" Bella creeps closer to Alice.

" Yes, you jumped on me," Alice states matter-of-factly.

"No, I mean after that. When I pinned you to the ground." Bella says. If Alice could have blushed, she would have. Realization washed over her, followed by a swift wave of embarrassment. Carlisle looked between them, confusion wafting over him for just a moment before he came to a similar conclusion as Alice had.

"And with that, I bid myself adieu. Good luck, Sweetheart." Carlisle hastily exits the room, mumbling about how he hopes nothing is broken in the exchange.

"Um, well, yes. Yes, we did." Alice nervously scratches her neck.

"Oh...okay." Bella nods and crawls off into the corner mumbling quietly to herself.

"Wait, is that all you're going to say?" Alice cocks her head in confusion. She'd assumed that Bella would go crazy with rage and attack Jasper, or at least have more of a reaction. Not that she was complaining, but considering how instinctive early humans were said to be, she's assumed Bella would be more aggressive.

"Yes," Bella says simply.

Alice sighs with relief. "Oh good, I thought you would be angry."

"I am. Livid actually. I just don't want to upset you." Bella says plainly. It was one of the most terrifying things Alice had ever heard in her life. The calm and peaceful tone of her voice sent chills wracking through her body. Though the dark undertone was surprisingly sexy. She watched Bella inhale and her eyes darken slightly as she stalks over to her. She stands to her full height and softly pulls Alice closer. Alice could feel Bella's 'little friend' pressed flush against her flat stomach. Her breathing picked up the pace and Bella only grinned sexily in response.

Alice felt a burst of boldness course through her and began tracing Bella's inner thigh. Bella growled darkly, pressing her nose to Alice's neck and breathing deeply.

She nipped at Alice's neck, which she had learned earned her a desirable reaction, lightly kissing the flesh afterward. Alice's mind was beginning to blank and she was beginning to resign herself to her instincts when Bella whispered into her ear.

"If we continue we are going to mate. I do not want it to be out of feeling territorial of a man you are no longer associated with." She catches the lobe of Alice's ear between her lips, causing the smaller woman's breath to catch.

Alice lightly pushes against Bella, who makes no move to resist the action. She was so unlike him in many ways, so much better. Though she should have known this conversation would have to happen eventually.

"Actually, Bella. He lives here. You've even met him." Alice says, hiding her face in Bella's chest as she hears a fierce growl exit her throat.

"What? When?" Bella says angrily.

"When you first woke up, the blonde man." The grip Bella had on Alice's waist only tightened further at the new information.

What could only be described as a roar, escaped Bella's throat. It contained all the unspoken threats and methods of killing the man who dared to touch _her _mate. She pressed Alice to a nearby wall, growling into her short, pixie locks. Bella opened her mouth to Alice's neck prepared fully to mark her as her own. Her sharp canine grazed the diamond flesh and Alice quickly pushed her head to the side.

A loud _clack_ echoing through the room. Bella whined and looked at Alice glumly.

"You can't just bite me, Bella."

Bella hung her head in shame, releasing Alice from the wall and quickly backing away. "I am sorry."

"It's not your fault, I just don't want you to hurt yourself."

"Funny, you say that when I was the one about to bite you."

"Well Bella, I am a vampire. We have diamond skin that is virtually indestructible. If you'd bitten me, you were more than likely going to break your jaw rather than my skin."

"I could easily pierce through your skin. I knew what I was doing when I tried to mark you."Bella says proudly.

She grips Alice by her waist once again and returns them to their previous position. Alice who is still in shock from the comment makes no move to halt the motion.

Her mouth opened slowly, the hot breath against Alice's neck snapped her back into reality, bringing along with it a shiver in anticipation.

"Are you sure you won't be hurt?" Alice warily eyed Bella, though Bella found it hard to take Alice seriously with the glaze of lust covering her obsidian irises. Bella's only response was to quickly clamp her mouth shut, her canines gliding through the diamond flesh. Alice writhed against her, a strange wave of ecstasy crashing into her.

Alice hid her lust-stricken face in Bella's shoulder. Her mouth was slightly agape, huffing and panting with cool breaths against the blistering skin of Bella's neck. As another wave swallowed her deeper under the pleasure she unknowingly clenched her jaw around Bella's shoulder.

Bella groaned, opening her mouth and resting her forehead against Alice's.

"You are mine, mea coniugem." Bella kisses Alice passionately.

"Yes."

**A/n**

**Will Bella be turned? Who knows…:D**

**I already have so much planned and individual scenes that will give a look into the type of character Bella will be. All Comments, criticism, or concerns are welcome. **


	4. Chapter 4

Only moments after the pleasure had finally subsided from her body did Alice realize what had occurred. She stares at Bella, searching for a signal of pain on her features."Oh my god, Bella! You're okay?" Alice panics, tossing her arms around her neck. Red venomous tears pool in her eyes at the thought of Bella involuntarily going through the change.

Bella pulled away, staring worriedly at her mate. "What is wrong? Did our mating make you unhappy?" As the words left her mouth, a mien of devastation darkened her features.

"No, it was the most blissful, ethereal encounter I've ever had the pleasure to experience, but I bit you." Alice cast her head in shame.

Bella yields a breathy chuckle. "That is what you are supposed to do."

"Not to humans, I could have changed you. Or worse…" Crimson began hurriedly streaming down her cheeks. Bella softly caresses the cool skin of Alice's cheek, raising her chin to meet their gazes.

"Alice… you don't have to worry about me turning into one of you. I have been bitten many times before and it will most likely happen in the future. A person could only be changed one of two ways. One is by their mate, right here." She points to her inner thigh, just above the femoral artery.

"The other can be forced, but from what I've seen it takes 2 or 3 bites from 7 different vampires to make me change," Bella says calmly, staring thoughtfully into the ground.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." Alice mumbles. Bella nods, pressing a reassuring kiss to her lover's lips.

"I am Hungary," she mutters, before scuttling out of the room.

Alice chuckles and makes a mental note to teach her the difference between the two words.

Bella skittered rapidly out of the room on calloused knuckles. The planks creaked and her body stiffened, peering vigilantly towards the taupe slat and russet amber. She exhaled a breath keeping her body rigid, whirling around and sashaying out of the window.

As Edward heard her retreat from earshot he pronounced his unwarranted resentment. "Must we let her leave through the fenestra?"

His siblings groaned as they were well aware that their holier than thou brother was going to commence a skull-cracking dilemma.

Alice was the first to respond formally. "It is called a window. Why do you make everything complex?"

"The only difficulty I face is you keeping that quadrupedal hominid away from our family." The coarse words spewed from Edward's sharp tongue. Alice felt the acrimony and umbrage stored staunchly in her psyche ease it's iron grip. Distressingly hurtful comments vaulted the mental dam, releasing a flood gate of condemning notions meant only for her third ear.

Edward's mouth hung agape and he was completely dumbfounded by the sheer potency of her aggression. He sneered crudely. His nose and forehead wrinkled like paper. "Must you be so crude and hateful?"

"People tend to return the treatment they are given." Alice huffs, tapping her foot impatiently.

"I've done nothing to you. You have no reason to harass me." Edward lifts his nose snootily, grinding his porcelain teeth.

"Harass you?! Is that some sort of sick joke or is your god complex finally bleeding through that golden boy exterior of yours?" Alice huffs angrily. She descends the stairs, splintering the railing, a trail of deep claw marks marring the Oak balustrade.

"I assure you this is no joke. That bea-"

"I swear to your holy god Edward, if those words leave your mouth, I'll rip your tongue from between your jaw and shove it so far up your ass you'll taste your fucking kidney," Alice growled. Her jaw was rigid and flexed from the intense pressure.

"How beastly. You've turned into that creature you insist on keeping around." Edward scoffed turning his back to the small woman.

Bella's scent begins to waft under Alice's nostrils, dimming Edwards vitriol to a meer buzzing in the recesses of her mind.

"You're really upset about this, aren't you?" Alice mumbles delicately, taking a step ever closer to him. Her finger lightly grazed the supple fabric of his shoulder.

"Yes, only because I know that this is not what is best for you. You deserve so much more." He looked at her with sorrowful eyes that rivaled that of the cutest puppy.

Alice sighed lowly, pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"You know what Edward? It really is a shame… that I don't give a good goddamn. I didn't request your fucking opinion. If I needed it, which I don't, then I'd ask. How about next time, you take your 20th-century mindset and stick it till you find your feminine side,"

Edward seemed to ignore the threat and continued his speech.

"What's more is that peculiar anatomy of it's, hm? Have you really lowered yourself to such meager and dysfunctional standards that you would settle for such an atrocity? And to think, I once thought so highly of you…" Edward shook his head, shielding his eyes from view as he pinched his nose.

A low treacherous grow emanated from the window. The blue and brown irises of Bella had darkened. The playfully ignorant woman was ignorant no more to the insults of the household bully.

Her tanned form slunk into the window, body taut and muscles gliding beneath her skin as she crept her way closer to the pair.

"You demean me in front of my mate? Behind my back? That is cowardly. Nin em ibetri iey doo uo wol lil kii ou yo.(If this were my tribe, I would kill you.)" The 'O' lulled from her lips in a near hiss as she stood, a mere two inches shorter than Edward with three times the ferocity.

Edward stared down at her snootily, a small smirk playing on his lips. "Back away, beast. This is none of your business." He growled in return. Bella refused to let him get the best of her. For every half decibel his voice rose, hers rang three times louder.

Alice was tossed into a vision. Edward's head was rolled across the floor and Bella loomed over him, several claw and bite marks marring her sun-kissed skin. Beads of blood rolled from her eye and ocular fluid leaked readily behind it. Bella turned and smiled lovingly at Alice before collapsing to the ground.

When her wits had returned she stepped between the two, Bella's infuriation was palpable. It felt like butter clogging her veins and her body begged for sweet release.

"Leave," Alice spoke simply.

"On no ay sta, Alice, ve mon (No, stay. Alice, move). " Bella said darkly as she tried to push past her, barely an arm's length away. She reached for him suddenly, snagging the cuff of his shirt and tearing it.

Her jagged nails grazed the adamantine skin and he hissed in pain, yanking his arm away in godspeed.

"Xte ne me tie iei ont wo sis mi…(Next time, I won't miss…) Bella chuckled humorlessly.

Alice held Bella's hand firmly in her grip. "Stop. Please." She stared into the burning embers of Bella's eyes.

"Eh te de in lu su ou ye,(He threatened you,)" Bella glares murderously. "eh te de in lus su usey!(He threatened us!)"

She turns her gaze to Alice but drops her eyes shamefully.

"Bella," Her gaze never wavers."Belly, look at me…"

Bella peeks up through her lashes."You know, I do not care what he thinks, right?" Bella shakes her head.

"Well, I don't. He does not have to like you for me to love you." Bella stares at Alice, giving her a soft and loving hug.

Edward growled and seemed to snap Bella from her relaxed state because a single moment later, she was upon him with the force of one thousand pained slaves.

He hollered at Alice for assistance as Bella left webs and cracks on his sparkling face.

Alice only grinned when Bella removed herself and shuffled up the winding staircase, leaving a groaning and confused Edward in her wake.

"You deserved that."

**Time Skip**

Alice and Rosalie had decided to go looking for Bella. She had been gone for five hours and they were beginning to become extremely concerned. Alice searched the perimeter of the home, quickly picking up the scent of her loved one and following it forcefully.

After about an hour of running, they came to a nearly deserted road. The scent of blood plagued the length of the street, further captivating their attention with the strange sound that resembled a groan, yet sounded to be struggling.

It echoed from a nearby ditch. Even a human would have smelled the coppery scent of citrus from where they were standing.

Alice, whose mind was racing with the worst possible scenarios, sped over to the source of the smell. The horrific sight made her crumble to a heap of grief and tears.

She had found who she was looking for. Bella was filthy, she was caked in mud, bits of rubber and shredded metal was strewn about her body.

Bella didn't move.

Had they not seen the faint movement of her chest and the feeble, struggling heartbeat, they'd have assumed she was long dead.

Blood leaked from nearly every orifice of her head, her ears excluded. A 12-inch gash marred the smooth skin of her right leg. The wound stretched from her the middle of her thigh to the left side of her knee and was deep enough to see the tremendous damage inflicted upon her femur and patella.

They had suspected that it had only been dislocated.

As they further examined, they found that her chest was slightly caved, bone shifting at just a touch. The pain from the motion caused the groaning wheeze to increase in volume, which slowly died away at the realization that it was a waste of oxygen.

**A/N (Anyone who has ever had anything heavy fall on them or been hit by a quick-moving object with a large amount of mass will know the sound. )**

Though the entire exchange took a mere 10 seconds, for Alice, it had been an eternity all over again. An eternity alone, without love, without happiness, without Bella. She thought back to the many times Bella had scolded her for her mildly dangerous stunts.

The happiness, the cuddling, their first time together. But the most heartbreaking image of Bella's beautiful, blue and brown eyes stared deeply into her own obsidian orbs and uttered the words "I love you,"

Somehow the words had escaped the deep recesses of her mind and broken through, only to fall off of her lips pathetically.

The wheezing increased in volume as Bella attempted to face Alice.

Alice could barely stand to gaze at Bella for longer than a moment. The image of her bleeding eyes attempting to return the gaze was a horror burned into her mind. Alice choked out a sob, the image quickly flashing through her brain.

"Alice, Alice you must get up. She needs you," Rosalie whispered comfortingly into her ear.

"I can't. I can't bear to look at her. This is my fault. I didn't protect her. I didn't know. I couldn't see…"

Crimson tears rolled down Alice's cheek and Rosalie felt helpless to comfort her.

"I know, Alice, but If you don't help her now, you may lose her forever." Rosalie gently coaxed Alice from her place on the ground, leading her over to a now unconscious Bella.

Alice's instincts seemed to finally kick in, allowing her to carefully, and ever so gently, lift Bella's body from the ground. She pushed her body to speeds she had failed to unlock prior, Rosalie, not far behind.

They arrived at the home in a quarter of the time it had taken to leave.

As she burst through the door, she was met with the teary-eyed face of Esme who was quickly followed by Carlisle.

"What happened?" Esme choked fearfully.

Alice couldn't shake the looming dread sat upon her shoulder. Her blood-stained clothing making her skin itch to stop its crimson source.

"Bring her to my office," Carlisle sped to gather the appropriate materials.

"Lay her down," Alice's face contorted with discontent. Bella's pained groan sending the hot pit of worry bubbling.

Her heavy-lidded eyes cracked open, forcing ever-growing amounts of blood from the sockets.

Alice wanted to wipe away the tears, to coddle the young woman, but the slightest touch sent a hiss of burning agony through Bella's body.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I'm sorry I couldn't see," Alice wept helplessly against the cool metal.

"D-d-don't...be…couldn't," A harsh cough sent blood spewing from her mouth. "know…"

Alice's was a sob of a powder soul. It lay in the palm of a dying human who'd managed to cling to life incessantly. She could only hope now was no different.

"Alice, I need you to back away," A pitiful rage torn growl shook Carlisle a moment before he spoke again. "If you don't back away, I can't help her properly."

"Bella, please don't give up okay? Promise me?" Alice pleaded with the barely conscious woman.

Tears welled in Bella's pain stained irises. She closed her eyes, letting the tears draw lazy paths down her cheeks. A light tap from her thumb the only indication that she was aware.

Alice backed away warily and watched as Carlisle hooked up an I.V. to Bella, give her an anesthetic, check her vitals, and begin operating on the battered woman.

When Carlisle began operating, Alice had to leave the room.

Her anguished roar shaking the foundation of their home. Hands were clamped over nearby ears as they attempted to comfort the weeping vampire.

"Alice, if you keep crying like this you'll have to hunt again sooner than we know you'd like," Alice bore her teeth at her family. A hissing snarl making them all take a few steps away.

"I'll die before I leave her…" The anger faded into a twisted sense of remorseful guilt. "If only I'd paid more attention…"

**A/N**

**Why was Bell hit? How? All that is in the next chapter.**

**I actually have the next chapter all written out so, I'm trying to decide whether I want to just give it to you guys tomorrow, or wait a week and drop it.**

**Please review. I welcome any questions, comments, or concerns. **


	5. Chapter 5: Mr Knew-It-All

The pain crept through the caverns and crevices her heart endured. Her family had never seen such loathing for oneself as Alice had shown. Her fetal form leaving tears of red whenever she'd forced her eyes to blink.

Bella had only just started her recovery. Her body was still riddled with blood-soaked bandages. Yellow bruises painted themselves along the entirety of her abdomen. Every move she made had her watchful family flinching, as she demanded to be allowed to walk.

A soft frown rested squarely on her lips. The small movement that had been a meager task before, had become a painstaking fight for every strand of tissue in her body. Alice's vigilant eye wasn't far. A soft grunt had her rushing over to her mate, who protested vehemently.

Bella didn't enjoy being babied, not in the least. "Leave me," Bella would grumble, hurriedly wandering off to a part of the house that felt relatively private.

Edward's piano room was the only place she could seem to find peace. He'd never been a fan of hers, and she shared mutual feelings. On his end of the house, she knew she could have a moment alone. She'd remembered how she'd first felt about this room, about him.

A weak smile took her face for a moment. Why was it now her sanctuary?

Flashback

Bella

I felt the small critters around me scurrying to their homes as I collapsed to the forest floor. My eyes were welded shut, while confusion and lust fought for dominance in my rattled mind. Why were they so… uptight? Yes, I believe that is the word. They are so uncomfortable with themselves, but it was my love's culture, and I would love it as I love her. I felt a slight frown resting on my lips. I missed my family. My people.

My attention was snapped away when my erection brushed the fabric of my covering. I grumbled in irritation. I looked down at my member that was engorged with blood. Desire that I was aching to get rid of. I decided that it would be best to relieve myself now and save myself from the unwanted troubles of going home with it in tow.

My palm glided slowly over my member. I hummed in pleasure with the thought of mea coniugem rolling around in my lust-filled imagination. The thought of her mouth gliding over me nearly caused me to burst, but I held back. Her soft and cool skin pressed against my own was all my mind could conjure. I could still smell her vanilla strawberry scent lingering on my coverings. My body tensed, and my seed oozed onto my hand.

After several moments, I finally collected myself enough to rush back to mea coniugem.

I rushed to the sound of rushing water, where I quickly washed away the mess and followed my scent back home. I combed over answers in my head, for questions that they will surely have as I raced through the trees. It felt like no time had passed before I arrived, and a wave of unease flooded my body. I sighed heavily but entered.

I found my love staring into a thin stack of stained papers that were stuck together, with beautiful women on the first page. I stared at them confusedly. How did they get them to be so realistic? I paused. Did she trap them inside of the paper?

My brows knit together as I inched closer. Alice released the stack of paper without a word, letting it fall into her lap.

"What...is that?" I asked slowly, prodding the papers cautiously.

"It's a magazine. You've read about them in the dictionary, remember?" I remembered. Vividly, actually. I nodded.

"But...Why are there people inside of them? How did they get in there? Can you let them out? What did they do?" I cocked my head confusedly. How in the world was she so casual about those women's imprisonment?

Alice

I couldn't hold in my laughter at my baffled mate, prodding the magazine in my lap and rattling off questions so fast that, had I been any other species, I would not have been able to keep up with.

"They aren't trapped, Bella." Her pained, accusing expression shot directly into my unbeating heart, nearly making me wince. She didn't believe me. I caressed her hand gently with my own. The tension in her body seeped away; she relaxed against my leg.

I slowly explained the process of how magazines are made. How they are pictures that are printed onto a piece of paper. She looked skeptical but, nodded slowly as things began making more sense.

A small smile graced her face as I raised my hand to caress her cheek, though she quickly shook her head and leaned away, much to my disappointment.

"I came to apologize. I didn't mean to insult your tribe with my behavior. I hope that you can forgive me." Her gentle, somber eyes pleaded helplessly for my for forgiveness, while they slowly began to well up with tears.

My lips creased into a thin frown at the thought of her apologizing for what she perceived as an insult, so I corrected her.

"You have nothing to apologize for Bella, you are unfamiliar with our way of life and we know that. We would never take offense from the way you learn as long as you are trying," I stare attentively into her glistening eyes, watching her reaction to my words.

Bella nods curtly and I can't resist pulling her into a hug. Why must she be so adorable? She engulfs me with the warmth of her body as she encircles her arms around me. I can't help the small rumble of a purr that builds in my chest.

The content look in her eyes soothes me into a deep comfort that I never thought was possible.

Four months later

It had been four months since that encounter, and four months since Bella had spoken. No one could quite explain why. She was now allowed around the house alone after she realized that breaking things made us unhappy. Not that she could help it.

She'd also built up a newfound curiosity for common items. She was dazzled by the ordinary things in life. Forks, plates, fishing rods, all of it was a wonderful new experience.

Emmett even had the incredible foresight to bring a 7-inch hunting knife for her to observe. That was when we realized that Bella was a fantastic shot. She brought us rabbit and deer with broken backs, so that blood wouldn't leak from any open wounds. She'd even leave the thrown knife in to not spill a drop.

Now that she could understand and use a computer, she began to read about everything on the internet. Comic books, scientific journals, and other topics like, history and biology, which she particularly enjoyed.

Bella, at some point, grew a fascination with Edward's piano and would stare at it intently from time to time. She even attempted to touch it every now and again but was always thwarted by Edward, who loudly and rudely scolded her. This caused her to rarely if ever, speak English around him.

Not speaking English didn't cease communication, as body language was enough for her to know to back away, albeit begrudgingly. She would huff crouch and bear crawl her way out of the room.

Alice, hearing the rather harsh scolding snapped at him, "What the hell is wrong with you, Edward? She's just curious!"

"She can be curious anywhere that's not around my prized piano,"

"Jesus, dude, get that stick outta your ass and just let her get the curiosity out of her system." She snarled. He would retort, but the idea wasn't completely unfathomable.

"Fine. Call your human in. This is the only time I'll allow this." He blurts, turning and leaning against the wall.

"Bella! Can you come in here?" The sound of thumping feet, a crash, and shattering glass later and Bella peeks her head in the door.

Alice motions for her to come closer and she obeys, approaching cautiously when she sees Edward. They hold eye contact for a few moments before she returns her gaze to Alice.

She flashes a warm smile that makes Bella physically relax as she motions to the piano. Bella looks at Alice like she's a madwoman before pointing at Edward and huffing.

"Show her it's okay, Edward," Alice says copying her brother's position on the wall.

Edward sighed in his normal overly exaggerated manner, and motions to her with a sweep of his arm, to approach the piano chair.

She cautiously moves, hopping up on the chair in a crouch position. He smiles, and she looks at him in confusion.

She looks at the piano keys for a moment and side-eyes Edward from her peripherals, before pushing the first key on the left side. She gets no negative reaction, so she continues on to the second key, then the third and so on until she reaches the end.

She huffs and looks at Edward, who had returned to his spot on the wall. She huffs and pats the space next to her. "She wants you to sit with her." Alice points out.

He carelessly walks over and sits in the vacant space that Bella gestured to. Bella looks at the piano, and then at him expectantly. He just continues to look at her with a blank expression. He knows what she wants, but is thinking of a way to get out of it.

She pushes a random key, then looks at him again. He sighs heavily before giving in and finally playing. He rests his fingers on the keys, breaths in, and plays Fur Elise by Beethoven.

Bella watched with intense focus taking in every motion and it's accompanied sound.

Before she knew it, the song had reached its conclusion.

She laughs and claps a bit from her position on the Piano bench, bouncing on the balls if her feet with excitement.

She looks at Edward, and again huffs and pushes him with enough force to move him a bit. "Get up," Alice says plainly.

Edward attentively watches Bella's every move. "Alice, I swear to anything that will listen if she damages it..." She raises her hand to cut him off and points to Bella.

She almost exactly mimicked everything that Edward did before he played for her. She took a deep breath and rested her fingers on the keys.

Then began to play the song to the same perfection as Edward.

"Oh my god…." Alice muttered. She quickly sprinted out of the room to get Carlisle and dragged him in to witness Bella's playing, explaining what she'd done as they returned to the room.

He gaped at her. "Extraordinary." He says, as she finished the song and climbed off the bench smiling and bouncing from her crouched position.

"How did she do that?" Edward asks dumbstruck by her ease with the most difficult of instruments.

Bella hurriedly made her way to Alice looking at her expectantly for approval. Alice smiled and kissed her cheek.

Bella's face went red as she spun on the ball of her foot to an upright position with a loud 'Woo' before scurrying out of the room.

Alice giggled at the sight of the ecstatic girl. She was snapped back to reality by Carlisle calling her name. "Yes?"

"You say she played every key and called Edward over?" He asks.

"Yeah, that's right," I respond.

He strokes his chin before responding. "She committed every key to memory with the addition of Edward's playing. That's incredible. Her recall and memory are impeccable. I believe she played it by ear somewhat, as well,"

As they all discussed amongst themselves, Bella had heard a loud thumping and what seemed to be pained groans from upstairs. Bella, being the 'protector' of the family, assumed someone was in trouble and bolted up the stairs. She hurriedly made her way to Emmett and Rosalie's room busting the door open and being met with a truly horrible sight.

Emmett held Rosalie on the wall and was furiously thrust into her. Bella sat there for a moment, jaw completely slack before Rosalie noticed Bella's presence.

She tapped Emmett's shoulder whispering into his ear. "Emmett, we have an observer." He looked at her confusedly as she pointed behind him.

Emmett looked at Bella who had seemingly, now fully grasped the situation. Bella squeaked and darted off with Emmett's laughter booming behind her as they gathered their clothes.

Bella almost ran into Alice and Edward as she darted down. Without a passing glance, Bella was out the door and into the woods before Alice could ask what was wrong.

Alice, not wanting her mate out there alone, dashed after her.

Emmett and Rosalie had met Edward halfway to the door, explaining what had happened.

"It's no wonder she ran off, I'd run to after seeing something like that." He snorted.

They all followed the scent of Bella and Alice into the deep forest.

Meanwhile, Alice was still chasing, Bella who had a hell of a lot of stamina and was just fast enough to evade Alice.

Bella's scent suddenly disappeared from the ground and went up a tree about 100 feet.

There, Alice saw Bella perched like a bird, hiding her head in a large hole in the tree humming a tune she's never heard.

"Bella, sweetheart, are you up there?"

Bella froze before answering, "Yah,"

"Can you come down, please?" Alice begged using her softest voice. She was anxious about Bella. She knew Bella could handle herself perfectly well, but somehow the fear of her falling sent cracks of tension through her body.

"No," Bella said somewhat. Alice frowned deeply. She didn't want to have to do this. Alice began to gracefully climb the tree in leaps and bounds.

Bella dares peek out of her hole and was met with this sight. Her eyes becoming the size of dinner plates, Bella quickly climbed down until she was level with Alice.

She grabbed Alice's wrist and pulled her into her arms, holding her tightly, she continued down the tree more carefully than one would think possible.

Alice reveled in the strong protective hold Bella had on her, genuinely surprised that Bella had pulled her up with one arm.

As soon as Alice's feet touched the ground Bella's posture changed, and she rose from a crouch to an upright position. Her 5"10' towering Alice's 4"11' as she stared down at her with irritated eyes.

Bella opened her mouth and began to chew Alice out in whatever language she spoke.

" A te we re we ou ye in kin thea(What were you thinking)!?" Bella threw her hands up exasperatedly.

"Ha te we Fe I ou ye le fe(What if you fell)?!" She looked at Alice with concerned helpless eyes.

"I onte do ow kne at whe I oo de we od ou th wi ou ye(I don't know what I would do without you)." She says sadly looking at the ground.

She looks at Alice who looks on the verge of tears.

'Uh oh, I did bad. Very bad. I didn't mean to.' Bella thinks as she lowers herself back down into her normal crouched position.

Alice could tell Bella thought Alice could hurt herself climbing that tree, but she couldn't help the venomous tears that stung her eyes. She's had no one be so upset by her actions. Much less a mate. She was disappointed in herself for causing her mate such distress.

Bella, who had since picked up on Alice's sadness, crept over to her and gently held her hand in both of her own.

Bella moved her mouth in many shapes before finally speaking. "I'm sowwy."

Alice held her breath and looked at Bella with tear-filled eyes. Had Bella really spoken? It had been so long since she'd last spoken that Alice wasn't sure she'd heard correctly.

Alice looked at Bella before uttering. "What?"

Bella looked at her confidently. "I'm sorry." She says clearer, a low rasp in her voice.

Tears of disappointment were replaced by their joyful counterpart. Alice's hands covered her mouth.

She had never been so choked up in her immortal life, by a single two-word sentence at that.

Only one thought passed through her mind.

'My Bella. My big beautiful anomaly.

-End-

As the memories coursed vividly through her mind, she felt the familiar prodding. Her eyes left the grand masterpiece and scoured around her. She saw him, many feet from the window, crouched behind a bush. An aggravated huff passed her lips.

She wanted him out of her head. He'd always bothered her that way, trying to know everything; pretending to know everything. Bitter memories surfaced making her growl in frustration.

She shook away the anger. She guessed it'd been her mate that'd worried him. She gave a forgiving sigh before letting the man in.

Flashback

She'd been doing as she'd always done. Wandering, watching, seeing all the new creatures that scurried along the undisturbed land. She heard a familiar sound. It was almost like the 'Atc' that would roam too far or were abandoned by their mother's. She'd had one. When she lived with her brother and mother, she'd had a rather large 'Ounmatian Atc', though he was killed by the neighboring tribe, being mistaken for fully wild.

She'd followed it and had come to a slight break in the forested trail she'd been carving for herself. It looked like the path leading down from her mate's home, though it stretched farther than she could see in both directions. She marveled at it. Her kind had done much.

The soft mewl emanated again, though now accompanied by a rather loud rumble. It sounded close. They'd told her she should not show herself to any of her kind yet. They'd take her away, most likely, if they found out where she was from.

She ducked away into the foliage, her eyes still scanning for the source of the sound. It was only a tick before she found it. She'd been right. It was an 'atc', but it was very odd. It was tiny, orange and white with light blue eyes.

'They look like mine,' She'd thought. The rumble became all too familiar as the car crested the hill. It was fast, too fast for the short-legged creature to move. She was quite a good distance away.

The car would make it to the creature first. But, her legs forced her forward none the less, she pushed herself to make it to the mewing thing before the car did. She'd just managed to scoop it into her arms when the loud honk blared in her ears, shaking her focus.

The car smashed into her, sending the small thing flying from her hands, many feet up and away from her. Her body skidded, landing only a few feet from the small thing in a divet by the hot, black pathway.

Panicked mews from behind her alerted her to its life. Her head pounded as blood poured from a wound on her head, blurring the already tear muddled vision she'd clung to. The little thing's back legs looked glued to the ground as one leg fought to try to bring it up. It twitched, then started to twitch harder and harder, mews becoming grinding, gurgling yowls as it fought for its breath.

She could do nothing, only watch as the creature's breath slowed to a stop. Its eyes locked onto her. She was faintly aware of a loud skid as the car turned, peeling back in the direction it'd come from. It was a color she had not yet learned the name for. It was when you mix blue and red.

There she sat, just as she had always. There was nothing she could do, nothing to do, but wait.

-End-

Edward grimaced at the scene. No wonder she'd secluded herself. He regretted his behaviors before, but now knowing the lengths she would go to… He couldn't help the overwhelming shame.

Her sorrowful eyes land on him, their frowns registering to one another before he gave her a curt nod and entered the house.

"I know why she's upset," Edward relayed softly.

"Is it because of me?" Alice eyed him.

"No, not at all. It's not any of us," He sighed. "Let me show you,"

The tragic events were distributed among the family members minds without delay.

"That... that is why," Edward choked. He'd not been emotional in quite a while, but something about the residual sorrow overturned the undisturbed nest of emotions.

Rosalie sat with a grave frown playing on her marred visage. It hadn't been enough to have been nearly killed herself, now Bella had lost a small cat she'd seen.

Alice seemed inconsolable along with Esme whose hand covered her mouth in shock. Carlisle frowned, his head bowed mournfully.

In all the fuss, they hadn't heard Bella burst through the trees going back to the road until the mad crunch of leaves alerted them.

They all chased her frantically. "Bella, what are you doing?"

They were only met with a soft grunt as they continued behind her. She was significantly slower and they could have caught her with relative ease in this state, but the determined blaze alight in her eyes made Rosalie hold them back.

"Let her run," Rose muttered, slowing her pace.

Alice grabbed her wrist, forcing her to keep up or be dragged. "Why?! She might hurt herself worse than this, Rose,"

"I've seen her like that before, she will do what she needs to do, then she'll stop,"

"How do you know?"

"Trust her. She's done it before, remember?" Bella's eyes leered back. Her grateful gaze on Rosalie.

"Let's go," Rose said taking off in the opposite direction. Alice gave a longing gaze back.

'You don't have to do everything alone.' She thought. Edward gave her a pitiful stare, though he quickly followed Rose. Alice wasn't far behind.

Time Skip

Bella returned several hours later covered in soot and dirt. She didn't bother to look at anyone, she wandered into Carlisle's office where she was aware he'd been waiting. It was about fifteen minutes and all her bandages had been freshly reapplied.

Alice stared down at her hands. Rose had been right. She made a note to thank her later. Without a sound, Bella crept onto the couch and laid her head on Alice's lap. She looked drained. With eyes closed, she nuzzled in.

Her labored breathing became more even and just as she became lulled enough to sleep she mumbled.

"Eh's de uri be adn luf cea pe,(He's buried and peaceful.)" The words barely registered.

"Thank you,"


	6. Chapter 6: Seed to Sprout

On a much-needed getaway from the house, Bella decided to go hunting.

Her body was still wrapped and plastered with gauze, medical tape, and butterfly bandages, but she couldn't stand the sour gaze she'd catch briefly on her mate's face before she smeared it away behind a half-assed smile.

Bella shouldn't have been able to tell, but how could she not? They were both rather terrible at hiding their emotions, and far to good at reading into them, but somehow this was an exception.

Bella felt the need to say no more.

She spotted the white-tailed animal and she began slowly tailing it.

They knew everything that'd happened.

She only had her emotions to herself, and she valued them more than anything. It was one of the only things she had to herself.

It wasn't given to her, she didn't have to fight for them, no one could come in unless she wanted them to.

She'd missed the kill shot on a deer and was now tracking the blood speckled path it'd left behind. She'd hoped to get the knife back, at the very least. It was an offering from the large man they called Emmett.

At that point, she took the liberty of exploring the area she hunted in. She'd been thoughtfully pressing through the forest's verdant expanse.

She rarely got the chance to be alone like this. With nothing but the birds and trees to disturb the discontentful whirlpool spiraling through her psyche.

She truly only had one thing in life to live for. This world, this life, these people, and their cultures were not her own. She had no business living to see the fruits of her ancestral labor pay off, and they had no business knowing she existed outside of a science lesson.

She loved her mate. She loves her very much, but in truth, she is the only thing keeping her alive aside from her body's sheer will to stay afloat in the torrential downpour of misfortune.

She'd hate to admit it, to anyone, especially herself, but she would have gladly wasted away without the pixie's constant worry and affections. She almost wished she didn't need it, but her bond wouldn't allow that.

It was jolting to wake up in a fancy prison that you don't recognize. There were what she'd learned were needles poking into her skin, forced down by a strange sticky layer of skin they called tape, then to be chased by vampiric captors whose language you'd never heard.

She'd lost everything she'd ever wanted to protect. She had no mother or brother. Her children were most likely buried beneath tens of hundreds of layers of soil and clay.

Her tribe and her life were gone. In lifetimes and in an instant she had everything, then nothing.

Finding that there was no one she'd known, or would ever know again. The only solace, a few blurry memories of a harsher, subtly kinder time and a peerlessly beautiful seer.

In its place was this. She had one hope. One chance. One minute glimmer left to grasp and she'd hold it until she inevitably fizzled out.

The last of the last of them was a pet.

She knew that.

She was simply comfortable being so.

She caught a whiff of the creature before it entered her line of sight. Her heart thrummed in her chest as she sprinted up the nearest tree, watching the furred creature sniff and search for the cause of its meal.

Deep, guttural growls flowed from the wolf's jowls as they searched for the source. Bella snuck silently through the brush.

A barely stifled gasp lumped in her throat to build a choked sob as she watched on.

It was her child, not a rail of broken bones glued together by the new man. Not an animation, not a cartoon, not a drawing, not a rendering.

She was _tangible_.

Tears began to stream from her wonder-stricken eyes. Her face burned with the rush of blood that poured through as her brows knit, barely holding the flood threatening to pour. Her hands forced themselves over her eyes.

Her shoulders wracked and shuddered with the crushing force of the realization.

The eons had been far too kind to her. The brown coat she'd once sported had given way to a grayer tint, but she was sure. 'Soe…' The words wanted to glide past her tongue, but she quickly stuffed them away.

She'd taught her to attack the unfamiliar. In the new day and age, it seems barbaric, but it kept them alive. She did not doubt that this would be no different.

The wolf spent the better part of two hours scouring the area, causing Bella to shift, careful to keep the salty danger from falling to the leaves. It was a sure-footed trek back to her tribe, Bella creeping in tow.

She had hope. A sneaking hope that wormed taut hole through her numb heart, letting the sealed emotion leak from the gaping pores.

She'd never leave them. That she was surely aware of. Perhaps she had more than she thought.

A gray-bearded man greeted her when she returned. Dark, grey-speckled locks flowed down to his shoulders. His build was lanky and solid, barely noticeable wrinkles littered his eyes. The soft, boyish face had hardened and sharpened. His jaw was set and rigid. It was Epie.

She couldn't stand to look for more than a few seconds, lest she'd throw herself at the two, wailing forgiveness.

**Alice**

I hadn't been able to see Bella for the better part of an hour and I was becoming concerned. My leg bounced and I couldn't help wringing my hands. I had the sinking suspicion she was near the wolves. I was suddenly sucked into a vision.

_Bella flew through the open window and raced to gather Carlisle and I. _

"Carlisle, could you come quickly?" He appeared by my side.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Give her a second," I whispered.

There was a thirty-second delay before Bella raced inside, as predicted.

"Did you see them?" Bella clasped my hand in her own. Her eyes shone with guileless enthusiasm.

I shook my head, my brow knitting at the saline streaks and citrus life that forced a deep redness through Bella's blue brown pools. "No, you were too close to the wolves. What were you doing over there?"

"Hunting, but I found liberos meos." Bella beamed excitedly.

My eyes wandered to Carlisle, waiting for translation.

"Who are your children, Bella?" Carlisle's brow furrowed.

"Soe and Epie," Carlisle contemplated the names. A light clicked on in his head.

"Sue and Ephraim…" Carlisle said calmly, his eyes alight with wonder. He had so many questions for them.

Bella gave an eager huff. "Can we go to them?"

"I'm afraid not; at least not as quickly as you'd like. I have to call a meeting with them," Carlisle sighed as he watched Bella deflate slightly.

The familiar sting tore at the veins in my head as I lost control of my body, sinking into the murky void, awaiting my message. _There was a dull ringing, likely the phone._

_Carlisle answered._

_Next, a voice. A far too recognizable one. _

"You may not have to wait, after all," I murmured. I rubbed my temples furiously though I was given no reprieve.

Then began the ring.

"Hello?" Carlisle answered.

"You have a new member,"

"Yes, we do actually." There was a pause. Amber eyes locked onto to the brown and blue irises that watched on longingly.

"We would like you to bring them to the meeting area,"

"Yes, we can do that,"

"Good, we'll meet you in fifteen minutes,"

They'd decided to take the car.

**Bella **

I finally have something. I have someone that is mine, again.

They are not nothing. My gaze carved a trail through the cramped car. I didn't hate them. I had no reason to. It's just that even now I can feel them all ready to spring into action if I even sneezed.

I do appreciate the sentiment, but it is entirely too overbearing.

**3rd**

"What are you thinking about?"

On the way, Bella was relatively silent. Alice noticed the rather contemplative look on her face and decided to address it.

The question snapped her from her stupor.

"I did not see my other son while I was there, but I did not stay for long," She paused. It wasn't a lie. "I am only wondering if he has stayed with them, or if he has gone like my mother."

The subtle drop in her shoulders saddened her. "Well, you can ask them when we get there. No need to be in suspense, love. We're only a few minutes away, now,"

A grateful grin scored her cheeks. Yes, she did truly appreciate the sentiment.

Not much more was said as the two watched the passing foliage sway past them. As soon as the car stopped, Bella flung the door open. The path to the clearing was visible. She marched down it steadily.

She climbed the tree, ever aware of the slight shuffle of the leaves as they shook beneath her.

It was only a minute before she entered the green expanse. There were small, delicate flowers that littered the ground. They were the color they'd never told her. The tall grass shook and shuffled as the drab breeze brushed past. Her hair blew into her mouth making her spit and gag.

She should ask her mate to help her clean it. She observed the woman walking below her. Her eyes darted up to find her as it seemed she'd felt the pair of eyes. Bella met them solemnly.

It was almost time. "They should be here soon," Alice noted. Bella smiled, turning to thank her, but was met with glazed eyes.

"Someone's coming before the others," Alice stuttered, dropping to her knees. Bella was quick to ease the fall. Her arms wrapping securely around her shoulders.

She was suddenly dizzy. The vision had been so foggy; all she could hear was Bella faintly speaking in her language.

A few seconds later, a brown wolf erupted from the green. Bella's head snapped over to see them. Its eyes roamed the field. The vampires piled in front of the pair, blocking them from view.

The creature roared, its jowls pulled back to show 3-inch long canines. Its eyes locked onto Edward.

'You will translate for me,' It snarled.

"I don't know what game you're playing, but I don't appreciate it," Edward spoke, his fear laced voice warning the others of its tone.

"Let me pass," Bella spoke from behind them. She stood and through the wave of titanium skin, she spotted the russet coloring. They eyed her warily but parted. She took several steps forward.

Gold embers met brown and blue. Bella's features softened. Confusion swam through the tension, nearly swallowing the wolf. A fearful growl forced out of its throat as it noticed Bella closing the distance. "What is this? What kind of trick is this?!"

"_Ono kc rit _(**No trick**)," Bella gave a soft simper. She took a tentative step forward.

The silent link between the two had been restored, she could feel the distrust and disbelief the wolf held toward her. The words were almost indecipherable. They all seemed to jumble together.

The wolf growled. Bella remained undeterred, taking slow casual steps forward.

"Liar!" The wolf tore forward teeth bore, ready to extinguish the apparition. Bella dove under her, kicking out her back leg. The wolf whipped around, her teeth less than an inch away from Bella's marred flesh. The two were barely a few feet apart.

The russet wolf eyed her cautiously. "Soe…" Was all Bella could get out before the wold had lunged again. The wolf's front claw came down, grazing Bella's arm. She hissed slightly but was given no reprieve.

She grabbed the wolf's muzzle, pushing her weight onto it. With its mouth momentarily forced closed, Bella launched herself onto its back.

Her daughter roared, thrashing and nipping trying to remove her.

At the next missed bite, Bella latched her arms around the canine's neck. She whispered calm lulls into the wolf's ear. "_Soe, tis eme. Tis ya ko. Ebe ma la ac _(**Soe, it's me. It's okay. Be calm**),"

"You can't be. My father is dead!" Soe refused to believe it. There's no way her father would have just left them. There was no way she could even be alive.

"_Otn da ed, tsu ju yk cu lun_ (**Not dead, just unlucky**)," Her calm voice finally seemed to be having its effect. "_Ma I yr ro so, Soe_ (**I'm sorry, Soe**)."

The wolf gave a few heaving breaths before snorting and giving a soft shake. Soe spoke tentatively. "Pa?"

Bella hopped down. The soft smile Sue knew only her father could muster raised her cheeks. "It is about time you recognized me!"

"Oh, Pa…" The wolf whimpered and whined, getting down on her belly and crawling over to Bella. The soft laps against her face made her bounce with excitement. Bella laid copious kisses along the canine's muzzle, hugging her large head. "I missed you,"

"I missed you too, _Upu_ (**Pup**)," Bella murmured against her fur.

After the two released each other Soe spoke. "Ephraim is coming," Bella tilted her head confusedly. It took her a few moments, but the name clicked. The sound of thundering paws approached quickly.

"I will give him a special greeting, then." Bella smiled, hurriedly turning and hiding in a nearby pine. It wasn't long before the large, black wolf entered with his pack. His eyes met Sue's disinterested gaze.

The familiar orange aroma hit his nostrils and sent him into a growling frenzy. The wolves stiffened. " I don't know what game you think you're playing, but you'd better cut it out," He threatened. Bella had soundlessly scuttled down the tree. Her steps making less than a sound in the swooshing grass.

"I assure you we are not playing any game," Carlisle assured.

She crept behind the pack, a mischevious grin along her face. Her eyes landed on Sue's who's popped back up as to not alert her brother. Bella lowered herself onto her stomach, stalking silently under the large wolf. She sat under him patiently, waiting for him to notice.

"Sue, what is going on?" He snarled at the vampires. In doing so, a glob of saliva leaked from his jowls, plopping onto the young father's head.

"_Ewe, I wo kno I tgha ut ou ye re tte be na tha ta tha_ (**Ew, I thought I taught you better than that!**)" Bella shouted. Her outburst making all the wolves jump back.

The umber wolf's eyes had barely registered her before he dove on her. His tongue lapped across her face as she was met with a treatment ten times what she'd gotten from Soe. He pressed his face to the woman's cheek. His loud whine making her ears sing. "Pa!"

"Ephie, you must change. I will talk to you when you have dressed again, yes?" The man acknowledged her with a nod. He and his pack walked into the treeline. It was a few minutes before they returned.

The man gave her no chance before he scooped her up in his arms. "Pa, I missed you!" He murmured.

"I missed you too, Ephie," Bella smiled, hugging the large man back. He popped her onto his shoulders. A loud song playing in his voice. The language was foreign to everyone else, but to the three, every word flowed with clarity. His boisterous voice leads them all. Bella was happy to let him do so as she joined in. Sue simply hummed the tune to herself solemnly.

It was a song of return. One they'd never thought they'd get to sing again.

**Time skip**

It had been two hours since the wolves had arrived. Carlisle was given the chance to explain how they'd come across Bella while Alice clung to her undamaged arm, scolding her for the unnecessary injury to the other.

Bella's small family got on as if no time had passed. She'd gotten a look at her beautiful daughter. Her olive tone had become slightly tanned from the days she'd spent under the harsh sun. Her eyes were speckled with the same lines as her brother.

The dark tresses fell to her back, flecks of light gray gleamed under the soft light of the sun. She was quite short compared to Bella, but Ephraim towered them both. Now that she could close the distance, she noticed the faint scars along his body.

Most were tapered away to skin you'd never suspect, but some were deep and visceral to witness. The blood ran angrily beneath.

She made a note to address them another time.

He had been just a boy last time she'd seen him. His shoulder-length hair was tucked behind his shoulders The peppering similar to his sisters.

"So, where is your brother?" Bella asked.

They both remained silent. "What?" The smile fell off her face.

"I have some news to tell you…" Ephraim whispered, his gaze lingering on the ants beneath him.

**A/N**

**All questions, comments, or concerns welcomed. Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7: Relenting Cowardice

**For all of you who came from Belittled Chapter 5, I hope this lifts your spirits a bit. The lack of response wigged me out a bit, so I thought this might help. ENJOY! **

**A/N**

**I actually added the wrong version of this chapter. IT didn't have the character development I wanted for Ephie and a conversation between him and Arovo. So, here that is now. **

_**Alice**_

"What happened?" The smile on Bella's face dropped in a near-instant. I laced my arms around her waist, leaning my head on her shoulders.

A frown tugged at her plump lips.

"First and foremost, I would like to state that he is alive." A relieved sigh pushed a stray strand of hair from Ephraim's face. He furrowed his brow in a mock angry pout but huffed when Bella met his stern gaze with her own.

I see where he gets his attitude.

"But I can't take you to him, even if I'd wanted to," The man looked ready to tear at the seams at the mere thought of his estranged sibling.

"Why not?" Bella responded coolly, though wound muscles flexing beneath her skin said otherwise.

"Because he would send his guard to kill our tribe," Bella's brow furrowed.

"Surely, we can't be talking about the same Arovo. You're telling me our calm, shy, pale cloud would kill you a tribe of innocent people because…" Bella waited for Ephraim to elaborate.

He ducked his head shamefully, his frown etching deeper into the flesh of his face.

"What'd you two do?" She looked between her two children who failed to meet her gaze, more interested in staring at the ground with repentant eyes.

"We…" Ephraim started. "I-I drove him off,"

"How?" Bella asked sternly.

Sue cut in for her brother."We began fighting. If we weren't fighting, we were ignoring each other from a previous argument. Well, one day, it got out of hand…" her head hung solemnly.

"We were dumb teens and we said some truly, horrible things to him. Basically disowning him in front of the tribe. When you were there, they'd managed to hold their tongue about a cold one being in our village. Hell, even when Sue or I were around they'd whisper, mostly to themselves, but after this…" Sue paused, tears filling her eyes.

"He was ridiculed. Anything even involving his name was spit at. He was stripped of his chief title and became an outsider in his own home. I wish I'd have stepped up at the time, maybe this could have been avoided," Ephraim laid his hands across his eyes, unable to bear the disapproving gaze of his father.

The scent of salt streamed through the air, wafting into my nose. I frowned at the realization.

"Before he left, he asked to speak with me,"

**3rd**

"She's gone." It was a memory. He'd wished for its blurring into the powder most of his memories came to. Just something to blow away and forget. He'd seen it so many times.

"I'm allowed to love myself without you, without anyone," He continued.

"I'll be my power. I hope that maybe one day, you won't need me or her to be yours." Then he turned his back. The slow deliberate clunk and the soft scent of iron coming from the boy made incensed, guilty tears flow from the elder brother's wrenched eyes.

"I feel like I pity myself, then I hate myself for doing it because I don't have the right. I don't have a place to put these feelings. I can't pity him. So, who do I pity?" He raved glumly.

"I thought we felt the same way. I wanted to do the right thing, but was this it? Was this what he was meant to happen, or did I damn him? Would he have been this way either way?" Ephraim could feel the load he'd bore on his chest waning.

"Those were his words. His last words to us before he left. He was right; though, I was loathed to admit it. He was right every time and I just was so hurt...I couldn't see that I was inflicting all the damage I felt. I put everything onto him. I let everyone put everything onto him, and he took it. He took it and he moved on, carrying his load and all of ours,"

He didn't have to. He had no reason. He could have lashed out. He could have cursed us, cursed you, but he didn't." Tears began to flow from the worn man's eyes.

"I think the worst thing I've ever done is make him curse himself for a second. It was never anything he'd done. It was never anything anyone had done. It was just our situation.

"It was no one's fault. I hope that… Well, I was hoping that I could ask for your forgiveness. Truly, ask it," He needed a moment.

So…" His mouth felt parched. "Maybe, eventually, I'll have the courage to ask his." He finished his eyes brimming with fat tears.

**Alice**

I felt Bella's body relax. She looked down at me with softened eyes.

"Are you sure?" The pleading blue and brown eyes cracked my resolve. I allowed my arms to fall from hers.

Bella bear-crawled over to her son. She frowned and enraptured her gruff son in a hug. Lanky bronzed arms barely meet around the muscular man's midsection.

"I del lik eno emos, Pa. Ti tns aw sih tlu af," _**(I killed someone, Pa. It wasn't his fault.)**_

Sue rubbed the man's back as tears cascaded down his cheeks. "I'm a coward,"

Her head rested on his chest as she spoke in their language."You never let anything stop you from loving anyone. You're not a coward, son. Cowards don't admit mistakes. You'll tell him. You won't like what he has to say to you at first, but he always comes to his senses. He'll listen, eventually. He's hurting, I'm sure. The same way you have been. I could have sworn I taught you, children, to share, but I suppose I never taught you a way to do that healthily," She wiped away the salty stains on his cheeks.

"I'll start things then, I suppose. I'll get us back together. I'll make sure that no one has to suffer from a mistake I made, again,"

As if the restrictions the man had felt had released all at once, his body slumped and the flood of tears was now accompanied by jumbled apologies.

"I thought...I was so-thank you, Pa," Bella gave an understanding smile as release the now calmed man.

"That does not mean I will let what you've done to your brother go. You've had nearly…" Bella's brow furrowed. She turned to me and spoke. "How long has it been?"

My lips parted, but Sue beat me to it. "One hundred and fifty thousand years. Give or take a few,"

Bella's eyes bulged as her mouth dropped open. Her teeth clicked as she forced her lips shut. "You mean to tell me...you've had thousands of lifetimes to apologize and you never did?"

"No! Well, yes. We tried! He doesn't trust us…" Ephraim mumbled sadly.

"Rightfully so," Bella stood proudly, brushing the dirt from her bronzed legs. She stretched a hand out to me, a polite smile etching into her face.

"Well, I want to see him. So, I'm going to find him,"Before I could take it, Ephraim wrapped his arms constricting around Bella, nearly cutting off her arms circulation.

"Pa, don't go! Please. He wants to kill us, but imagine what he wants to do to you? He thinks you abandoned him and caused this," Bella's frown returned.

"_Er a uo ya dia fra eh lliw llik em, ro si ti ou ya kni ht I lliw rea ppa sid nia ga_?" (_**Are you afraid he will kill me, or is it you think I will disappear again?**_) Ephraim furrowed his brow but didn't respond.

"I thought as much. You could never think so lowly of your brother." She nudges his arms apart.

"Even after everything he's said, all of the things I'm sure you've been threatened with, you are still alive. You must know this Ephie. He was never a cruel boy and he respects what I told you all just as much as you do,"

Ephraim released Bella with an exasperated sigh. "Still haven't lost your wisdom, old lady,"

I couldn't help agreeing. Perhaps, maybe we have been just a little teensy bit on the hovering side.

Bella wrinkled her nose. A sneer pushing itself into her face. "Who are you calling old? You look older than me!"

"Yes, but I pull it off," Ephraim smiled, flexing his hulking tan muscles.

"You can pull it off because you get your looks from me. Besides, there is no point in looking the part if it's just for show," Bella chuckled as Ephraim gave a mock angry growl.

I had returned to my place, clinging to Bella's arm and purring contently.

"Ugh, how many are you planning on? If it's more than two, I think I'm going to have to step in," Sue feigned a whine. "I'm to old to add another baby brother to the mix," She eyed Ephraim accusingly. He postured hurt as his jaw dropped dramatically. He seemed amused enough watching me cuddle up to her.

"That depends, what do you think?" Bella ran her fingers through my spiked locks. My jaw dropped as my manicured hairstyle was now a tousled, sex bomb like my brother's. I huffed, having to nip the purr at the contact.

"I hadn't given it thought. I know I want one, but I don't want the one to get lonely, so two, maybe?" I pondered. Children. I could have children. I can have children!?

"Here's hoping for twins!" Sue chimed happily. With all there was to think about, I grinned at the thought of my potential kids being as close as I know Ephraim and Sue are.

"Bella can impregnate vampires?" Rosalie muttered behind them. I bit back the growl building in my throat. It's not her fault. It's something else to take into account.

Carlisle cut in. "Yes, and if her son is the same vampire I'm thinking of then I know exactly where to find him,"

"Really?! Where?!" Bella bound over to Carlisle, grasping his hand in her own.

"He's in a country known as Italy. In a city called Volterra,"

_**Next time on Neanderthal: Bella flies in a plane. How will the meeting between Father and Son end? Tune in and find out.**_

_**All comments, criticisms, or concerns welcome! Please review!**_


	8. Chapter 8: Bits and Pieces

**Super happy with this.**

_**3rd**_

Bella bounced with enthusiasm as Alice pushed outfit after outfit to the tan woman's nearly nude body. She had managed to talk Bella into wearing a bra and boxers, though the battle was hard-fought.

**Flashback**

A partially nude Bella stood stock-still in the middle of the room. A stern brow gave way to a reluctant frown. "No," Bella snorted, crossing her arms over her well-endowed chest.

"Why not?" Alice whined pathetically, a soft pout wearing at the resolve of her lover.

"It feels awful, it's itchy, and I prefer not having to associate with them whatsoever. Now, get that demonic thing away from me, woman!" The woeful frown on Alice's face, sent painful daggers into Bella's thrumming heart.

"But I'm your woman," A cocky grin pinned to her dimpled cheeks, as Alice pressed their bodies closer, happily nuzzling the scar laced flesh of her neck.

Bella sighed. "If I do this, will you stop looking at me like that? _Sti gni kae rb ym art eh._(**It's breaking my heart.**)

**NSFW**

"I'll do more than that..."

Alice latched her lips onto Bella's, pushing her onto the bed so that she is laying flat on her back. Her short legs straddled the woman's flexing abdomen, grinding onto it hungrily. Her fingers laced through chestnut tresses, a sexy grin plastered on her face as Bella's hands gripped her waist.

The kiss was deep and hot. It almost felt like Alice's dead heart was racing. Bella's mind was still recovering from the sudden turn of events, but when a loud moan from her mate reached her ears, confusion was immediately shaken away. In its place, was a burning desire for her mate.

Alice drew icy trails over scorching skin with her fingers, sending blissful chills through the Homosapien. As Alice's hand moved to remove the deer hide that was keeping her from her and her prize, Bella grabbed her wrist.

Confusion weaved through amber eyes, as blue and gold stared back, alight with determination. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" Bella shook her head, pulling the pale beauty into a sensual kiss with all the love she'd yet to give.

Alice pulled away, unbelievably breathless. Her milky palms pressed flat against olive skin. She laid soft, smooth kisses on her lover's toned abs.

She was acutely aware of the hot phallus pressed against her stomach. A small groan from Bella bringing a satisfied smirk to her lips.

Without warning, she gripped Bella's member in her hand, slow, sensual strokes sending hisses and growls from between Bella's clenched teeth. "Faster," Bella ordered.

Alice ignored her, kissing the head and sending chills up her spine. Alice slipped the tip between her lips. A torturously cool tongue dragging over the hard member.

Alice bobbed her head a few times before trailing her tongue from the base to the tip of her length.

Bella flipped a surprised Alice onto her back and began assaulting her neck and breasts. The shirt the girl was wearing was shredded almost instantly. An irritated growl came from the sex haired woman. "That was my favorite shir-"

Bella thrust roughly, the head bumping her clit through her skirt. "Fuck…I can get a new one," Alice threw her head back as Bella made quick work of her pants.

Alice laced her arms behind Bella's neck, groaning in drowning ecstasy as Bella sucked and licked the rose peaks of her breasts.

"God, Bella please…" Alice begged her hips bucking up into the member.

No further prompting was needed for Bella to slowly slide into her mate. Bella was pressed into Alice's neck as the twinkling voice moaned blissful expletives against the shell of her ear.

Bella made it about three inches into the frigid folds before Alice stopped her. "Too big," Alice whimpered.

Bella's eyes softened, pressing apologetic kisses gently down her lover's cool neck.

"Sorry," The suave accent sending chills scurrying down Alice's spine.

"It's okay, you can move," Alice muttered, rolling her hips to accentuate her point.

Bella leisurely pushed to the hilt. A euphoric whine from below nearly making Bella cum.

The wintry cavern clenched around the contrastingly blistering length. "So hot," Alice whimpers.

Bella began to rock into the small woman with slow strokes. "Bella," Bella stared into tar pools that swallowed her into their murky depths.

Bella reflexively increased her speed much to the joy of the fashionista below her. The vampiress' nails drug shallow cuts over the marred flesh of her mate's back. "Mmm, yes. That's it. Just like that," Bella couldn't help the proud smile that pricked the tips of her lips when her mate clenched around her.

Head still hidden in the crevice of the woman's shoulder, Bella clenched her teeth, her gorgeous mate shivering beneath her and decided she'd wanted more control.

She pulled slack arms from her back, pressing the frost white limbs above their owner, using them as leverage to push deeper into the slick folds of her lover.

Bella found a rhythm that pleased both her and her mate rather quickly. She shivered with the jerky pretenses of her orgasm.

Animalistic grunts bellowed in deaf ears drowned in pleasure. "Bella...ahh...Bella, don't stop! I'm cumming!" The name fell from her lips as easy as any expletive.

Alice felt herself clench around the feverish member. She'd never been so full. It was exhilarating. It sent icy venom coursing through her undead body.

Her muscles spasmed, pulling her mate immovably deeper. She twitched; her mouth held open to release a euphorically intoxicating scream. "Bella!"

Bella wasn't far behind as she shot thick white ropes of sticky semen into the woman. Bella couldn't hold back the overwhelmed moan as her mate continued to clench around her. "Ahhh!"

Alice lay huffing beneath her mate, barely clinging to consciousness. Bella leaned in licking the cracked wound of her lover's neck. A content grin spread across her cheeks as she relinquished herself to the blackness of sleep.

"I love you mea coniugum," Bella muttered lovingly, watching her mate's eyes drift closed.

**(You're safe to look again)**

Bella took it upon herself to try and put on her own clothes, which lead to an entire outfit being ripped to unrecognizable pieces.

She did, however, successfully dress her excitable mate without waking her, which she applauded herself for. At least until one clap too many woke the cranky woman.

When she awoke, they were both faced with puzzling decisions. Bella had to calm her twitchy eyed mate who'd threatened to remove her precious appendage and Alice had to get her now pouting mate to wear undergarments for a second time.

The bra was easy. The underwear, however, left them with a unique problem. Instead of boxers, briefs, which Bella did not appreciate in the least.

A dangerous growl echoed around the room as the band snapped against her waist. The profound anger gave Alice an idea of what she would be dealing with. "This is…"

Alice cut her off before the slough of threatening words came to a head on her tongue. "I know, but you have to wear this,"

"Why?! They are evil and uncomfortable!"

"Because when security checks you, I don't want them to think you have a stick of dynamite in your pants,"

Bella cocked her head in familiar Bella fashion. A confused look playing on her brow. "Why would I put dynamite in my pants?"

"No, I-" Alice paused, grumbling just loud enough for Bella's keen ears to hear. "I don't want to kill someone for grabbing your…"

"My penis?" Bella chuckled lowly, "Did you have a vision, little seer?" Bella grinned, pulling the pixie woman ever closer.

"No…" Alice pouted. Bella couldn't stand the sad look playing on her mate's face.

Bella sighed defeatedly. "I will wear your...briefs,"

Alice squealed with excitement, pulling the taller woman into a crushing embrace. "Really?"

Bella nodded. "Yes, now please hurry. My mind is changing," she cringed.

Once they were all dressed, Alice skipped down the stairs grinning, a confused Bella in tow, deer hide slung over her shoulder.

"Smells like someone had a good time," Emmett chuckled, pouting when he was met with the palm of Rosalie's hand.

"Quite," Alice grinned ear to ear. She pushed Bella into the Volvo, quickly following suit.

"I haven't seen you this happy in a long time, Alicat. It's nice to have ya' back!" Emmett's genuine smile gave Bella pause. She'd made no real effort to know the massive man. She simply assumed he was no threat because his mate was no threat.

She made a mental note to talk to the man at some point.

"_Eh yll aer sev ol ou ya." _(**He really loves you.**)

Alice smiled happily at her, returning her gaze to her brother. "Yeah, he does."

"What? What did she say?!" Emmett bounced in his seat, bringing the car with him into the air.

"She said Emmett has a fat head," Alice chuckled.

Bella's jaw dropped, but she remained silent, catching the warm gaze of Esme from the rearview mirror. Bella couldn't help returning the smile as Carlisle slid into the driver's seat.

"Where is the angry man?" Bella questioned. She smelled him, but all of the seats were full and there was no sign of him.

"You mean, Edward?" Emmett bellowed. She nodded.

"He's in the trunk. Look over the seat," Bella did as instructed and saw the man sitting cross-legged in the truck, nose shoved into a book.

"Oh, okay," she muttered. Puzzled, she sat, staring out the window as the car pulled away.

**45 Minutes Later**

The drive to the jet was an excruciating one. Not simply for Bella who buzzed anxiously in her seat, but for anyone in the same seat as her. She vibrates with energy that shook everyone around her.

When the time came to get out of the car, Emmett and Rose were the first out. Emmett rubbing his butt indignantly. "I think my ass actually went numb…"

"Language, Emmett," Esme scolded.

"Sorry Mom,"

The thin white jet sat a mere thirty feet away and Bella could barely believe its size. She'd never seen anything so massive in her life. Alice froze for a moment. A frown played on her lips as they were searched and let onto the jet.

Bella ran up and down the aisle happily. Carlisle instructed everyone to sit and put on our seatbelts. "Especially you, Bella,"

Bella pouted at the snicker she received from Emmett but followed instructions.

When the plane began to take off Alice noticed Bella shaking harshly.

**Alice**

Bella gripped the armrest so fiercely she left small imprints of her fingers in the leather.

I'd seen this and I knew if I didn't step in my vision would come true. "Coniugum," Bella whimpered, growling learned expletives under her breath.

I raced to her side, resting my head on her shoulder. "Baby, relax. It's okay,"

"This is a _plane_, yes?" Bella spat the word. I nodded and she hissed angrily.

Her gaze shifted for a moment to the window and my heart sank as I watched her eyes dilate to near dots. She roared fearfully. Her tense muscles pulsing with the need to be off of the flying contraption. She sprinted to the bathroom, barricading herself inside.

Some things can't be helped.

Everyone stared at the seat Bella had been in. The stench of adrenaline was still pungent.

I started cooed soft nothings through the door, only receiving no's and the occasional growl.

I returned to my seat, disheartened by my inability to comfort my mate. I felt the plane begin to shake and prayed what I thought was happening wasn't.

We'd hit a patch of turbulence.

**3rd**

A terrified shriek came from the bathroom. The sound of a hyperventilating Bella overpowering the low rumble. "_Omom pl eh em! Mi gni og ot ei di!" _**(Mom, help me! I'm going to die!**)

Alice heard the petrifying plea. Her heart shattering at the sound of her powerful mate begging for her mother. Alice couldn't take the whimpering any longer and carefully broke the lock on the door.

She enraptured Bella in her arms, sighing with relief when the girl returned the gesture. "It's okay, sweetheart. I'd never let anything like that happen,"

Bella drifted off in the arms of Alice, who transferred her from the bathroom floor to a comfortable seat.

The next thirteen hours breezed by. Bella slept through most of the trip and what she hadn't slept through Alice was by her side.

When the plane finally landed, Bella leaped from the door. Flipping and jumping about, happy to be on solid land.

"Baby, we gotta get going," Alice said as they got to their rental vehicle.

The city amazed beyond means she thought was possible. The building rose higher than any she'd ever thought she'd lay eyes on. The stone pillars and high stairs sent excited chills up her spine.

Had her son really built all of this? She grinned with pride, taking a moment before noticing as they pulled in front of a grand stone building. "Is he in there?" Bella asked.

Carlisle nodded and Bella rushed inside, ignoring the scolding of Alice and Carlisle.

She raced through the winding halls, catching the scent of the man she called her son. Excitement bubbled in the pit of her stomach, bursting into every limb, sizzling under her skin.

She was stopped by a woman who threw a sexy smirk at her. Her hand resting on Bella's chest.

"Hello~" She purred. "Where would you be going?"

"I'm here to find my son," Bella twitched, moving to step around the woman who continued to block her path.

"How about you stay with me?" The blonde woman pressed their bodies closer. Bella pushed her away gently, surprising the vampire who should have been an immobile force.

"No, I am going now. Bye," Bella waved, leaving the seductress awestruck.

"Leave it to a woman who reeks of the Cullens to be the only person to resist me…"

The scent of pine and hydrangeas was at the forefront of her mind and she wanted nothing more than to reach it.

"Stop moving, human," Jane ordered. A smug smirk was firmly present.

"Hey child, what are you doing in a place like this?" The short blonde ruffled her cloak angrily.

"Who are you calling a child, you pathetic human?" Jane grumbled forcing her power onto the woman who didn't so much as flinch.

Jane growled, trying again to force her power onto the woman. She got nothing more than a slight twitch from the sun-kissed woman who stared at her confusedly.

Jane couldn't contain her anger as she lunged at the woman. Bella easily sidestepped the attack kicking the girl in the neck and flinging her into a wall. She darted away, shouting. "Sorry, but I have to go now. Bye!"

She finally reached a set of large doors that seemed to hold her son behind it. She briskly opened the door.

There were three thrones and three men. She browsed until she finally saw the aged, but recognizable face of her youngest child.

"Hello, Father," Caius sneered.

**A/n**

**Dun dun duuuuun! I know you guys didn't see that coming! Sorry it's been taking so long to update. School, homework, and excuses. All that jazz. Hope you enjoyed. All comments, criticisms, or concerns welcome. REVIEW! IM CURIOUS TO SEE WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY!**


	9. Chapter 9: Don't Be Foolish

A lanky man adorned in velvet robes stared at her excitedly from his marble throne. If vampires could have been sickly, then this man looked to be on death's door. His deep, sunken eyes bored into Bella's advancing gaze. He sized her up like a new toy waiting for his test run.

Arovo only stared at her blankly. His throne partner smiled a centimeter too high making the skin on his lips taut. They looked on the verge of tearing. His giggle was a shrill, piercing thing that made every creature in the rooms ears jangle with bells.

"Arovo," Bella's demeanor shifted as she scanned the darkened stone room; her shoulders tensing. Her back arrow-straight as she stared into familiar red eyes.

"How nice it is to see you again," A sinister grin splitting his cheeks. Discomfort rose in Bella's throat at their proximity.

"Oh, so this is her then, Caius?" Aro claps like a giddy child. Arovo nods, the grin slipping into a satisfied smirk.

"It is indeed," Arovo eyed the woman in front of him. She looked exactly as she had when she'd abandoned him. The same tattered bronzed skin. The same baby blue eye. The same caring gaze.

It made him sick.

"Do as you will with her," Arovo muttered, flicking his wrist carelessly. A barrage of guards flung from their position near their leader and began swarming the tribeswoman.

Bella ducked an oncoming man as he sailed overhead into his ally. Bella's foot met the face of a younger vampire, who hissed as his nose gave way beneath it. Fists and marble tough heads flew effortlessly through the air as Bella removed each with deadly precision.

A stray claw sliced through the skin of her abdomen like butter. An irritated growl forced its way out of her throat as she crushed the offending man's head beneath her foot.

"_Arovo, ta hw sa wa at ht?(_**Arovo, what was that?**) Bella stared longingly at the man she'd known to be her harmless youngest.

"_Ti sa wa ru oy me oc le we. _(**It was your welcome.**) We are a welcoming people after all," Arovo projected, standing from his throne and sashaying towards his father.

Without warning, the man launched his fist at his estranged parent. Only tilting her head, she stared into the burning irises of the elder vampire.

No words were exchanged as Bella laced her arms around the man's wispy shoulders. Her blood oozing onto the pressed silk fabric of his robe. He frowned, shoving the loose grasp of his father away. "It would seem we have company,"

A wave of pixie-cut hair brushed past her as she barreled towards the man who'd attempted to snatch the only life that mattered away. Bella caught the speeding ball of miniature fury as she stared at the giggling man with cautious eyes. "I'll kill you, Caius…" The low hiss of the spoken promise made the man cock his head.

A humorless grin setting on his face. "Now now dear seer, no need to make promises you can't keep. You can see the future, can't you?" A reluctant growl confirmed his suspicion.

She couldn't. She knew she couldn't, but she'd be damned if she let him harm Bella anymore. "Everything is fine, mea coniugum. Calm yourself," Bella drew calming circles on marble skin.

"Now," Arovo interrupted. "Where were we?" An anxious air permeated the pores of every creature in the room.

"Arovo, why do you send your men after me?" Sadness ebbed from the baffled woman who's mate did all she could to comfort her.

"Because I despise you," The words fluttered on to devastated ears. The only heart in the room palpated slowly.

Silence hung like a star in the stony chamber. Everyone patiently prepared for the distraught human to lunge. A relenting sigh would snap everyone from their stupor. "I understand,"

Alice's jaw slacked. She hadn't seen this, or rather it was least likely. She saw tears, begging, _desperation_, but this cool received understanding baffled her.

Bella gave no argument, simply pivoting on her heel and making her way towards the large doors. Tossed into a vision Alice yelled at the sight.

"Bella, wait!" Her heed was paid no mind as the woman forced the door open, the hinges giving a foul screech as it flexed beneath the forceful grasp of the stalking, predatory woman.

Without warning, a small hand gripped the trachea of Alice's foreign lover. A sickening grin was written across the childish face. No move was made to resist.

She hung. Her hands grasped to the child's wrist, keeping her neck from snapping under her own weight.

"I do believe I owe you something," the sinister grin grew impossibly wider as she tightened her grasp. Blue bruises built beneath the taut skin held by the pale blonde girl.

Bella stared. Lifeless eyes bore into crimson balls of rage, which twitched at the indifference blanched across her face. She moved to toss the woman, but Bella held fast, rotating her torso and slamming the girl on her back.

Bella stood. Arm still in hand and her foot pressed into Jane's shoulder and tore the limb clean from the girl's body. The thundering roar of crumbling stone and agonizing pain echoed around the dark corridor with grinning persistence.

"It would be wise to heed this warning," Bella dropped the arm lazily to the floor before continuing on her way, leaving a tearful and livid Jane in her midst.

"Do you not think that was a bit much?" Bella's eyes never left the path in front of her.

"I think it would be best to leave me with my thoughts for a while," The frown written across her face told the story, but the thoughts that peeked between well-planned lies spoke the truth.

Edward's eyes watched his family with attentiveness; sure to hold back anyone who thought it wise to touch the woman, though she loathed to do it, but appearances must be kept, at least until they left Volterra.

**A/N**

**Sorry about this late update. I had to find time and be in the proper frame of mind to make sure I didn't give you a proper pile of garbage for a chapter.**

**What do you think will happen next?!**

**Find out on the next episode of Neanderthal! **

**P.s. Belittled isn't abandoned I'm just really into this story right now.**

**All comments, criticisms, or concerns welcome! REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10: Is This the Plan

**Bella**

This is not ideal. I had not expected there to be anyone else. No one told me there was anyone else. Then again, I did not ask. I will make sure to ask next time.

The sex hair-... Edward was looking at me. It might have been considered staring, as he did not seem to ever stop looking at me.

In tandem with his worm powers trying to root around in my head for my thoughts, he was looking at me like I did have dynamite in my pants.

There were a lot of people looking at me like that. Had they never seen blood before?

I thought of doing to him what I'd done to the yellow-haired childlike girl, to which he squinted at me warily and silently bore his teeth.

Say nothing.

That man is dangerous. He is… awkward? He makes me want to step away when his gory, snake-like eyes land on me. It is uncomfortable.

Arovo… Caius? I do not know what he goes by truly. Not that I can properly ask. I allowed my eyes to glide onto the grimacing man alongside me again.

Where can we go? They say he made this country. Since they sit on the same level, that means that translucent man must also have power.

Countries have...armies, yes?

Edward nodded. That cannot be good.

I watched both ends of the road before walking across.

They would not allow vampires into the army, no?

He nods again.

He cannot send his army for seven people, yes?

A grimace.

Oh, but they would be killed. That man does not care, but it would be a waste, yes?

He shook his head. Pictures floated around in my mind.

The blonde girl was in them, and a boy who looked just like her, the pretty woman who greeted me at the door, a dark man with a chilling stare.

A few flowed together. They felt like memories, but they were not mine. There was pain and the smile of… whatever the young blonde's name is. The pretty woman, and a painful spike of arousal that was dulled by a sudden enchantment.

The boy with the girl's face. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. I had to touch my fingers to make sure I was still there.

The cold man. Pressure. It was like a thousand people were standing on my shoulders. My body almost trembled.

That is who they send?

A jerky nod. The snap glimpses that the vampires surrounding me were trying to hide were obvious.

They know I am talking to you. Don't answer them. No matter what they ask.

It was like someone poured a shower's worth of ice onto me. There were thoughts from mea coniugem clogging my brain.

So many.

I could not think.

Are all of their thoughts like that?

…

I will take that as no. I do not like to do this, but she must not know.

Not until we are gone.

Another flow of pictures was pushed past hers.

It was me, but I was not myself. I could see all of myself and mea coniugem.

I remembered this.

She was frowning and fretting over a set of clothes she was deciding between for me. I took her hand in my own, and for a moment, she paused and smiled back at me.

I took her hand in my own. Just for a moment.

I kept my eyes forward, though I could feel her eyes on me.

If I looked at her for too long, I may put us in danger.

Can we go home?

Shake.

Why not?

A flood of images. There was no order. They were just a jumble of disembodied parts and pieces of wolves and people. There were bits of Carlisle explaining with a solemn gaze.

They killed them.

All of them.

My heart felt as though it was going to fall out of my chest.

It will bring him to them.

I have just gotten them back. I will not serve them to him.

"It may be best to-" Edward began tentatively.

"I will not," They could all die; then what would there be?

A life with only Alice. A life with only my children. I have felt both and neither. I will not live without either of them.

She cares for you all.

Very much.

I do not think she will do well without any of you. If you would like to go home, we must have a plan to keep safe.

He stared again. He almost looked surprised. Hurt?

"It would seem that there is only one thing to do," The fall-haired man watched with fierce eyes.

Fight.

"I am ready to go home,"

**Alice**

Home? That seems naive. There's no way that could end well. We have been keeping the wolves a secret all this time. They would surely stumble upon them.

I grasped Rosalie's arm and pushed myself into a vision. There was almost nothing. The wolves get involved, so there's nothing I can see. I do hear the faint sound of Aro's voice.

"I don't think that's a good idea, love," It came out softer than I'd hoped. I need to work on my visions.

"I thought so as well, but it is best," It seemed like she'd already made her mind up. Is that what she and Edward were talking about? If so, why not discuss it with me, or the rest of us?

"I will explain, but I would like to get home first," She said. It was steadfast. She'd been walking us in the general direction of the plane this whole time.

"What about Eph-," The dubious glare that blazed through her features clogged what words had been meaning to come out in my throat.

What had I said? It seems dangerous for them. Sure Ephraim and Sue are wolves, but if the Volturi send Jane and Alec…

Well, anyone is helpless in the face of them. She doesn't know what they can do. Maybe that's why.

When Bella was 'fighting' Jane, she seemed unaffected by her.

She may not know that any of them have powers, but I could feel the tension dripping from everyone else in the room. If her focus had shifted even a bit from Bella, I think we would've ended up like heaps of writhing stone.

"Bella, you may not understand. They-" She keeps cutting me off.

"I know," She blanched.

"Then, trust me. We don't need that,"

"I would like to go home," Her eyes were locked forward, but her face was as easy to read as a children's book. She was pleading with me, not because she wanted it. It was for something more than that.

"Okay, fine. Let's go," Her shoulders seemed to drop, just the slightest touch. I wish I could hear what was going on inside of her mind.

**A/N**

_That's all I got for now._ _**All questions, comments, or concerns are welcome**__. If you like to co-write the story as I'm not going to be able to update for a while because I'll be going away for six months as of January. I will get back to you and see if you fit. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy this and continue to enjoy it._

_**Please review!**_


	11. Chapter 11: Sink or Swim

There were scant words shared between the arrival on the plane and the journey between. It seemed understood that there would be no discussion between them until they arrived home.

Any attempt to rush the process was met with warnings from Edward and guttural, angry growls from Bella which demanded silence.

Even as she vibrated in her seat, every inch of her skin covered in a sheen of thin sweat, and the cortisol forcing its way through her body nearly stealing away her consciousness; She refused any care, especially that of Alice.

She had not looked her in the eye since the castle incident. She'd been poignantly avoiding it and it made Alice's stomach wrench.

**Alice**

I watched glum, yet mildly proud as Bella fearfully traversed the rumbling floors into the front portion of the plane and fitfully fell asleep.

The stress seemed to have worn her out. Why wouldn't it? She'd had to meet Aro and leave her estranged son of hundreds of millennia on the same day. To top that off, he declared his hate for her vehemently and even sent a portion of his guard after her.

To have to make decisions about anything after that would seem insurmountable. Not counting that now, Aro seems to have an interest in her which puts ourselves and the wolves in quite an uncertain predicament.

She's always been stubborn, but I'd never seen anything to this extent, though it did seem there was something else that managed to wriggle under her skin.

She hasn't been aggressive since the day we met. Well, not violently anyways.

So, when that growl bellowed out of her, it was jarring. It was something I'd had no trouble adjusting to from my kind.

Rose used to do it constantly when we first met, but I ignored hers as I did Edward's, Emmett's, and even the quiet stray from Esme.

Hers seemed the only one I was unable to shake. Aside, from Jasper.

The muscles in my jaw became tight as the thought of him tore through my mind.

Simply thinking his name made my tongue feel as though it would melt from the acidic venom pouring over it. He was... awful. I hadn't realized. He'd claimed many things that I learned, quite recently, were tauntingly false.

The more I thought of him, the more I'd felt the need to retch.

My body seemed to move on its own as my legs carried me down the aisles to her seat. My brain felt fuzzy and melted into mush. My lids felt heavy. The blinks settled into surface stares. Heat filled my palm as I clasped her hand in mine, falling into the seat next to her.

A sharp growl silhouetted the inexplicable rage that seemed to ooze from her. I couldn't think. I couldn't control myself. My body moved all its own.

Her searing eyes turned to me. Though, the burning rage was quickly doused by overwhelming concern. Everything swayed and flickered in and out of the tunnel I perceived. The sticky drenched top is clinging too tightly to my skin.

God... I'm going to have to go buy replacements…

**Bella**

What is this? Why is this happening? How is this happening? I carefully gathered my mate in my arms.

She felt warm.

A soft whine seeped from my lips as I searched around for anything to cool her.

When I found nothing, I began to panic slightly.

What do I do? I strained to think of something. I can not ask.

So, what?

What do I do? What do I do? I stood, keeping her pressed close to me.

I allowed eyes to roam the expanse of the...plane. It made my knees feel weak; but, I grunted and tried to force the lump threatening to choke me down.

I finally spotted Carlisle. He was absorbed in a new release of medical journals. I could hear him mumbling about the need for 'pear review'.

I tentatively took a step, trying not to turn the metal beast on its side.

I sighed as I made it. Okay, I am okay. I did not die. A good first step.

I snapped my eyes to my mate, who weakly whimpered in my arms. The venom that veiled her made my arms tingle.

Carlisle's head also popped around the seat, at which point he saw my weakened mate mostly limp in my arms.

He stood, gently striding over. My fear demanded I pull her closer. To keep him from her. But, my instincts reigned and I gently extended my arms, offering a more fair look at my mate.

"That shouldn't be possible…" He mutters, he puts his ear to her chest. A deep growl forces its way through my curled lips, which I quickly clench my teeth and silence.

"What should not be possible?" I feel the muscles in my face strain with confusion.

"Many things. For one, her heart… is racing," I stared at him, blinking rapidly. The images of cars zooming through her heart puzzled me.

"They can do that…?"

"Her's should not be able to…"

"Can't you just turn them off?"

"I'm sorry?"

"The racing. Can't you just turn the little cars off?" I asked.

He looked at me blankly. Just...staring. He shakes his head.

"Wow, um… no. I forget. You don't quite understand idioms," He scratches his head.

No, her heart 'racing'," he put up two fingers and bent them quickly. "refers to her heart beating very quickly,"

Oh…

OH…that's not good. That is very not good. My eyes darted to Edward, who I found watching me with a deep knit of confusion.

He ran his finger over her head. A thin coat of venom covered his fingers as it did my arms. "She's war-" I thrust my hand over his mouth, allowing a light hiss to pass through them.

He looked at me confusedly. I'd gotten too curious.

Too much. He's saying too much. I've made him say too much.

I could not allow them to know. They must think the way I need them to think.

Change. There must be change already, from just this.

I quickly grabbed her. Moving her back to my seat.

Hopefully, he did not hear. He will tell them.

I allow my eyes to roam over her as I gaze at her sadly.

I pull her into me.

I am sure now.

I did not believe it.

The stories from when I was young, but it is harder and harder to not believe…

I am cursed.

**3rd **

The plane skidded, landing evenly on the lengthy runway. Alice had begun muttering, in her unconsciousness. Nothing intelligible, just chatter.

The drive home gave way to a bit more breathing room for the group.

Bella still held her, the newfound warmth unsettling her greatly. Everyone in the car could feel the collective heat of the two.

Emmett was the first to break the silence. "So," he drew out dramatically. Bella growled anxiously. "Why is this happening?"

A loud hiss emanated from the olive-toned woman's lips. She wanted him to be quiet.

He needed to be quiet. He will say too much.

She was between Edward and Rosalie. With a sweat-clad, Alice secured in her fit arms and firm grip.

Bella felt her stomach lurch. She did not want to do this.

"Don't hiss at me, B. I'm being serious. What the hell?!" Emmett had rotated in his seat fully now, facing the 'human' with an almost stern expression.

Bella began to vibrate in her seat. All of her muscles poised and whirring with the need to strike.

"What is wrong with you right now, dude?"

She'd only allowed a second of warning, just enough. She swiped her long arm forward, her wrist being caught by the massive man's now furious mate. Her other arm secured Alice as she ducked the forearm meant to pin her throat. She allowed her teeth to sink softly into the hand that reached for her face.

A pained yowl boomed through the vehicle as Bella sent her knee sailing up into Edward's face. As he clutched his nose, she pulled Rosalie sharply into him, banging them both into the car door and shattering the glass. She readily unlocked the opposite door and dove from the speeding vehicle, skidding slightly and skinning her soles.

She took off into the forest and out of sight, leaving screeching tires and scathing vampires in her wake.

**Bella**

This is good.

I did not enjoy it, but it may have been for the best.

The wind was pushing the hair from my face as I ran, making it easier to see.

I need it to be cut. It is too easy to grab.

I stole glances at mea coniugem as we raced through the forest. She was shivering, now. I pressed her closer to me, hoping that I could warm her at least slightly until we arrived.

It was only a few minutes before we did.

It was a large lake I had found on one of my excursions. It was clear, pure. I could almost see to the bottom when the fish at its edges did not disturb the sand.

I placed her gently against a peeling tree, sitting her up carefully. I covered her with what little remained of the clothing she had picked out. Her shivering had diminished some but was still present.

I stared into the water. I forced an enraged roar through my near bleeding throat as I picked the highest tree I could find and scaled it.

I could no longer see the smaller features of the grass and brush from where I had perched.

I am going to jump. It is the only way.

So, I dove.

**3rd**

Bella sailed through the air. A deep whooshing surrounding her as she plummeted toward the transparent depths.

Her eyes remained locked on the still waters until right before she impacted it. The tremendous flow of water curved and crested around her.

She winced as the cool water engulfed her. A thin billow of blood rose with the carbon bubbles; a soft grin playing on her lips as she opened her hand. The device sank surely to the bottom.

_**In the road**_

"Gah, what the actual fuck?!" Emmett squawked, clutching the small, healing gash along his nose.

Esme stepped out of the vehicle, watching her children with a frown.

"You're whining like you got the worst of it," Edward's nasally voice chirped as he stepped from the car; his head tilted forward so as not to choke.

"Yeah? You should thank me, then. Now, you know what it's like to be on the other end," Emmett belted. A severe laugh permeating the desolate road.

Rosalie's sure fist sailed into the man's thick skull. A web of cracks littered the left end of her forehead. How dare she attack her face?

Her damn face!? She was going to wring the woman's neck the very next time she saw her.

Carlisle had been staring at the break where she'd taken off since they'd skidded to a halt. He could see the bit of skin that had worn off as she'd jumped out, followed by a litany of bloody footsteps.

Esme noticed the curious gaze that seemed to be plaguing him more regularly. "What is it, dear?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but…I have a theory," He mumbled. His surefooted steps confused his coven. He started to jog at a human pace before readily taking off into the forest.

"Where's he goin'?!" Emmett exasperatedly threw his hands up.

The scent of citrus riddled the air, leaving quite the traceable trail. Carlisle pushed himself to run harder. It had been quite a while since he'd needed to and it showed.

A fierce roar and thunderous boom crashed from the direction he was heading.

"Dear, god Bella. What are you doing?" He muttered.

He came upon Alice first. She was unconscious and covered with the tattered remains of Bella's clothing.

Droplets of water still rained down from the surrounding leaves.

He scanned around him, quickly noticing the ripples and mildly red stain in the lake ahead.

He hurriedly dove into the murky depths, the settling sand impeded his vision only slightly. He swam for a minute before he saw Bella. She rested on the bottom; an even layer of sand covering her body. She had the slightest upturn to her lips.

He quickly grabbed her wrist, pulling her to him. In the disturbance of the sediment, as she moved, he caught a light red gleam. He only gave it a passing glare as he rushed her to the surface.

Once he'd hauled her to land, he checked her breathing.

"Oh, god. Not this again," He muttered as he began CPR.

_**The Car**_

"First her, now Carlisle? What is with everyone and taking off today?! You're like a bunch of deadbeat dads!" Emmett sounded, his large brow furrowing angrily.

"If you'd have kept your mouth shut…" Edward mumbled as he cracked his nose back into place.

"I asked one question!" Emmett shouted.

"Finally lost control of your lil' monkey, then?" Four pairs of eyes locked onto the intruder.

"What are you doing here…" Rosalie churned menacingly.

"S'no way to greet your own brother, now is it?" The pearly smile he gave made her shake with rage.

"You are not my brother," She ground out.

"Whether you think so 'er not don't change wha's true," He continued, shoving his hand in his pockets. "Don't change the fact that your lil' beast is off the leash neither,"

"Like you have any room to call anything a beast!" Emmett growled, sinking into a defensive position.

"Now that cha' mention it, that would mean I know best about it, now wouldn't it?" He remained languid and unfettered, his eyes roving over them.

"What do you want, Jasper?" Esme spoke softly.

His eyes fell to her carelessly, watching her for a moment before a tauntingly soft smile curled up his lips.

"Why...I just want my wife,"

**A/N**

**That's that in this chapter. Tell me what you think. I like hearing about it.**

**All questions, comments, and concerns welcome. Please review.**

**P.S. To the person letting me know Vampires don't sleep in the Twilight series, I know. I disregard that and quite a few other things from the original to keep it interesting, but I appreciate you letting me know.**


	12. Chapter 12: Pleasantries

Water splattered and oozed out of the bronze woman's mouth as her body hacked to try to remove the assaulting liquid. A relieved sigh left the vampire before her. It hadn't taken as long as he'd anticipated.

He gently rubbed her back as she sat up and what felt like a gallon of water spewed from her lips. As she coughed, her eyes searched ravingly for Alice-whom, she'd found was still asleep.

Bella took a few deep breaths, resigning to lay on her side.

Carlisle took the opportunity to look her over for more injuries. She'd barely healed from the old set and wanted to make sure she hadn't aggravated any of the old injuries.

Her forearms were slightly red and angry. A purple edge was blooming along the underside. What caught his attention initially was the new blood ebbing from the wound she'd gotten while tussling with the Volturi guard. It had not fully sewn itself together; not that he'd expected it to as it had only been two days. However, there was a distinct gash along the reddened edges of the cut.

He couldn't quite see into it as the swelling had made that mostly impossible, but he was sure there had been something there. He let the information lather his mind as he processed it. As it clicked he was left with a lave of answers and quite a few questions.

"Bella," He started tentatively. She'd let her eyes flutter closed as she was checked over. She grunted in response. He pointed to the wound along her abdomen.

When she didn't hear him speak, she gently peeled open an eye and raised her head allowing her gaze to fall on the gesture. She sighed, letting her head plop against the plush grass. "Gone,"

"I see," Carlisle had to admit. He'd believed her. When she'd growled and roared, lashed out at them in the car. He'd believed every second. In the name of her grief, he'd blamed everything. "I believe I've severely underestimated you, Bella."

"That was my point," She muttered between coughs that rippled her shoulders.

He scooped her up, tossing her over his shoulder with a soft 'oof'. He gathered Alice in his arms and started back to their home.

**Bella**

I was so glad to be rid of the thing. It had been pressing too tightly under my skin. The speeding breeze that whipped around me felt good on my arms. They were hot. Too hot.

"Is she covered?" I hoped the wind did not carry away my words.

"Yes, she's covered, Bella." I hummed appreciatively.

"Thank you," It came out quieter than I'd hoped.

"You're quite welcome," I could feel his face shift to a smile against my hip.

We did not speak again for a long while after that. The trees and smells began to become more familiar as we got closer, but there was something sharp.

It burned my nose a bit every time I breathed it. I covered my nose. "What is that?"

He had to know. He knew most things.

"What are you referring to, exactly?" He asked calmly. His body was tighter than it had been, less giving.

"The smell. It's sharp and it burns. Do you not smell it?" He should have smelled it a few seconds before I caught it. Was his nose damaged? I'd never heard of that, but I have not heard of many things.

The house came into view quickly. The car was there. A grey lumpy seal was covering where the window had broken. Carlisle began to walk then.

I moved to slip off his shoulder, but he maintained his hold. I furrowed my brow as I arched to look at him. His face was slightly wrinkled and tense.

"Please stay here," He asked. I looked at him cautiously.

"It's the smell…" He nodded, placing me on my feet and putting Alice in my arms. "Keep her close and do not let her go, hmm?" My jaw wound tightly as I pulled her into me. Her small hands laid against my stomach as she vainly searched for something to hold.

I frowned. Always in danger. "I will stay… but if you need me," He shook his head with a sad smile.

"I know. Now, please. You can listen if you'd like, but please try not to come in," He placed a hand on my face and smiled.

"I do not like this, Carlisle." I eyed him nervously.

"That just means you've got good enough sense to know when 'shit may hit the fan' as they say," I wrinkled my nose at that. He chuckled lightly before heading inside.

**3rd**

Jasper was sat across from the rest of his family in his armchair. His legs were crossed carelessly, though the rest of his family was tense and unwilling to relax a second in his presence.

"Well, look who it is! Dear ole' dad is here. Now, I can talk to somebody with some sense," Jasper rose from his place on the couch.

"What you're asking is senseless and cannot make sense," Rosalie growled.

"Dad, all I'm askin' is for Alice to come back wit' me, but they're just not hearin' it. What's so outrageous about that? They won't even lemme speak wit' her myself," Carlisle looked at him staunchly.

"As they should, you've got no more business with Alice," His face was indifferent, but his voice held venom stored from years of unuse.

"Now, you're all being unreasonable here. We just had a bit of a spat thas' all," He said irefully.

"What you had was not a _spat! _Do you know what you would have done if we hadn't stopped you?" Carlisle glared.

"You're all reading into it too much. I was having a slip-up. Every one of you's had em, save maybe Carlisle."

Emmett launched himself up from his chair. "You almost took her goddamn head off!"

A roar from outside alerted them to the angry human's presence. Bella stormed through the window, her teeth grit angrily as she glared daggers into the man.

Carlisle watched her nervously

'Where is Alice?' He thought. She wouldn't just leave her.

_**(Pre-argument) Bella**_

As Carlisle went inside, I ran. I had to get to them before anything could happen.

The run was an easy one on its own, but my mate began thrashing. I held her closely, whispering into her ear. I hoped it would calm her. It did not seem to be working, but she eventually did calm down.

I came to a small cabin wrapped in the scent of pine oil and salt. "Ephie… Soe… are you there?" I muttered from a branch just above the log building.

"Pa?" Epie answered. "What is it?"

"I need you to come out here," He was just under me before I could finish.

I opened the link with him. "I need you to take Alice,"

"What happened? Did the Volturi come?!" His eyes welled with fear.

"No, nothing like that. That is something different. There is a smell. I think it is a vampire, but he is dangerous to her," I told him, sharing what Carlisle had told me.

"She cannot defend herself," I frowned.

Epie looked at mea coniugem taking a deep breath. "She's…"

I hummed softly. "I did not know they became like this. I was not allowed to see much before,"

He did not say anything for a moment. "I'll take care of her, Pa." I smiled at him softly pressing my forehead to his.

"Thank you," I smiled, pressing out cheeks together. He grinned, gently scooping her from my arms and taking her inside.

The run was faster now that I could move as I intended. I could not remove the frown from my face. I hoped she would be awake soon. I hoped that the threat of the vampire was one I was allowed to handle.

I stalked around the house, careful to keep the noise of my feet low.

"Now, you're all being unreasonable here. We just had a bit of a spat thas' all," He said irefully.

Why did his voice sound like that? His English is worse than mine...

"What you had was not a _spat! _Do you know what you would have done if we hadn't stopped you?" Carlisle glared.

"You're all reading into it too much. I was having a slip-up. Every one of you's had em, save maybe Carlisle."

A couch squeaked across the wood floor as the muscled man stood. "You almost took her goddamn head off!"

**3rd**

Bella looked at the man with more malice than any of them dared test. Jasper sneered at the human. "Now, whatever it is you're thinkin', gone ahead and think 'bout it one more time fore' you do whatever it is you gonna' try," He warned, hands now locked behind his back as he rocked from heel to toe.

Bella growled loudly at the straw-haired man. How dare he be allowed in after what he has done? Bella launched herself at the man.

"Bella, no!" Carlisle shouted.

She saw the man grin as he kicked his leg out, aiming to throw her back through the window.

Bella used her hands to land on the outstretched leg before kicking the man squarely in his jaw. He stumbled back, letting her fall in a crouch with a soft plop.

She sent a look at Esme as she dove out of the window.

Tears welled in her eyes as she watched Jasper chase her out.

"So, the monkey knows a few tricks. Good, that'll make this more interestin'," HE grinned widely from ear to ear.

He sped forward, grabbing Bella by the wrist and flipping her onto her back. She huffed but rolled out of the way as his foot slammed into the ground where she'd been. She kicked him in the back of his knee, offsetting his balance and allowing her to take him to the ground.

She rolled over on top of him littering him with a litany of punches and elbows. He swiped at her leaving light claw marks along her face as she barely dodged it. He tipped her off him, hurrying to his feet and kicking the still prone woman into the forest.

An echo of her yell as she flew made Edward cringe. It wasn't long before she returned. A foot sized bruise building quickly along her ribs.

"Her smell is all over you. You been beddin', my woman?" He growled.

She scowled at him. She slid at him, kicking him squarely between the legs.

"She is not yours. She is no one's,"

As he sunk to his knees, Bella sank her foot into his chest. The man stared down at the gaping wound as he shook, raising his hands to it as he whimpered.

He grabbed her leg, shoving her onto her back as he pushed forward lodging her leg in his chest farther effectively trapping her. He placed his hands on her neck and squeezed with all the power he could muster. Bella choked, clawing at the man's wrist.

"See, this is why you were only ever meant to be the prey. Now, kindly return her to me," Bella strangled out a breath as she lodged her finger into her assailant's eye. The surprise caused his grip to loosen just enough for her to get her other leg in front of her and launch him off.

He landed with a harsh thud, as Bella gasped to maintain her breathing.

Bella stood shakily as she marched over to him.

She cocked her leg back, ready to take the man's head off.

He only grinned at her, his eyes locked with her's. She huffed and sent the vampire's head sailing into the treeline.


End file.
